Stolen
by oXKaTaAnGXo
Summary: Katara, six months pregnant, goes for a simple drink of water, but was attacked by Zuko before she could get back. Will Aang come to the rescue? RATED T FOR ROMANCE and ACTION..KATAANG! some zutara... no flames please!
1. Chapter 1: Late Night Surprise

Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. it belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.

The sun rose over the now passing thunderous cloud. The glaring light from the sun awoke Katara and Aang who together lay beneath a weeping willow tree. Sokka groaned at the beams of light that awoke him as well.

"Morning Katara, how are you and the baby today?" Aang said laying one hand on her swollen belly. Katara is 6 months pregnant.

"I'm fine and so is the baby." Katara replies with a smile. She takes her right hand and puts it over Aang's hand. Aang helps Katara up as Sokka roles up his sleeping bag and places it carefully on Appa.

"Ok Mr. Love-Bird, Katara is fine so how's about helping start a fire?" Sokka said stretching his arms high. Katara grabbed her canteen and headed for the river to get some water, while Aang and Sokka stood nearby picking up sticks for a fire.

"Katara let me get that for you. You know the doctor said you can't water bend until the baby is born." Aang warned Katara.

"Aang, I'm just going to fill my canteen. It won't take but one swift move." Katara said smiling.

"But the doctor said…"

"Don't worry about it." Katara said interrupting him. She lifted her hands and in one swift move had a handful of water under her control. She easily moved the water into her canteen and closed the top. "See? One swift move." Aang look at her with a soft smile on his face and went back to picking up dead wood for a fire. Katara starred at the water for a minute and thought 'I haven't practiced water bending in a while…' she then picked her hands up once more and began to glide small amounts of water through the air. After a few minutes Katara began bending larger amounts of water.

"Katara! Stop, listen to what he doctor said." Aang warned her once more. All of a sudden the water that Katara was bending dropped to the ground. Katara fell to her knees and then to the ground. Aang rushed over to her in her last minute of consciousness. "Katara, Katara? Stay with me! I'm right here." Katara's eyes shut until awaking once more on a warm and cozy blanket inside their tent. "Katara! You're OK." Aang said giving her a giant hug.

"What happen?" Katara asked with a soft voice.

"You passed out. The doctor was right. No more water bending Katara. You may harm the baby."

"I'm fine Aang. I didn't die, so what if I passed out for a few minutes that still won't stop me from bending." Katara said with a frown.

"Please Katara, just do me this favor. Don't water bend. Just for a couple more months. Think of our baby." Aang said holding her hand. Later that night, Katara woke to an urgent need of water. She quietly crept out of the tent and to a small lake in the woods. She would have gone to the nearby river but the sound of water may wake Aang or Sokka. Once at the lake, Katara slowly cupped her hands and scooped some water into her mouth. When ready to head back, Katara hear a loud noise.

"Search the woods! I want the Avatar alive." A voice sounded from behind the bushes. Katara crept to the bush and peeked out to see what the fuss was all about. She then saw him, Zuko. Katara fell back when she noticed him heading her way. She couldn't run or even jog so she just hid behind the bush. But sadly enough, Zuko heard her heavy breathing and threw a massive fire ball at the exact bush that Katara was hiding. She let out one high pitched squeal and started to head back to the river, but Zuko got to her first.

"The waterbender." Zuko said getting ready to fire another fire ball. But then he looks down at her enlarged stomach and stood down. Katara, knowing that she shouldn't water bend, creates a massive wave and fires it at Zuko. After so, she becomes weak once more and passes out. Zuko was thrown to a tree. He then gets up holding and shaking his head.

"Sir, the avatar and water tribe boy are gone." Says a soldier.

"Call all troops back to the ship." Zuko orders. Zuko started to head back to the ship, when he turns and looks at Katara, lying still on the ground. He hesitates for a moment. 'She is with the avatar. Why should I help her? But if I don't, she will most likely die.' Zuko thinks for a moment.

"Zuko! Let's go." General Iroh yells from the ship. Zuko still unsure picks up Katara and runs back to the ship.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Iroh yells.

"Just start the engines." Zuko said while walking up the ramp to the boat. Zuko carried the young pregnant water tribe girl to his quarters and laid her on his bed. He starred at her for a moment, noticing that she was still unconscious. "What am I doing." He whispered to himself.

A few hours passed and Katara remained in her deep slumber. Zuko stayed in his room meditating, until a knock at the door disturbed him.

"Prince Zuko, Can I talk to you?" General Iroh whispered from behind the metal door.

"Uncle, I am meditating. I don't want to talk about the girl." Zuko said in a calming voice.

"Of course, Prince Zuko." Iroh said walking away. Zuko looked at the girl still in the same position, sleeping away. Zuko noticed small shivers that came over her. He starred at her for a moment than grabbed a blanket and covered her with it. Katara turns on her side and takes a deep breath, placing her hand on her stomach. Zuko lets out a small smile.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2: Awoken

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

The suns beams of light shown in Katara's bright blue eyes. Zuko sat sleeping in a chair close by her. 'Where am I?' Katara thought while looking around taking in her surroundings.

"Zuko!" she yelled while trying to get out of his bed. "What's going on? Why have you brought me here?" Zuko jumped from his slumber and glared at her.

"You're awake. Great." He said with great sarcasm. He got up and slowly started for the door, but Katara got up to keep him from leaving.

"Where are Aang and Sokka? What did you do with them?" Katara yelled with a fist in front of her. Zuko reached out and pushed her hand down.

"The avatar and your brother aren't here. We don't know where they are. Now you stay in here and don't leave. I have two highly trained fire soldiers outside guarding the door. So if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you sit down." Zuko threatened and left the room. Katara sat on his bed and let a few tears go while placing one hand on her stomach where a cut was formed. Zuko soon returned with a plate of bread and soup. "You're hurt." Zuko said.

"I'll be fine. Now why have you brought me here?" Katara said changing the subject. Zuko ignored her and grabbed a napkin from the tray. "I just asked you a question! Answer me!" Katara snapped.

"That doesn't matter." Zuko said holding the napkin in his hand. "Move your hand." Zuko said intending to clean her cut. She moved her hand and he began to dab the cut and wash it out with water. "Now I suggest you eat." Zuko said starting to leave the room.

"Zuko…thanks." Katara graciously said. Zuko just gave a nod and walked out of the room. Katara laid back down and fell asleep for a couple more hours, until Zuko returned.

"My uncle wants to know how you are doing." Zuko asked.

"I'm fine." Katara lied as she sat down stroking her swollen belly and crying. Zuko didn't know what to do so he just sat down in a chair and watched her. Katara didn't look up once.

"You miss the avatar…don't you?" Zuko asked. Katara looked up with eyes so blue and filled with tears. She said nothing and just laid down placing her head on her pillow. Zuko felt awkward.

"I do." She said after a small period of silence. "I also miss not being so alone." A small tear fell from her eye. Zuko's eyes widened and starred at the upset young girl. Zuko then got up and walked to the beds edge and sat down.

"You're not alone." He said with a smile. Katara looked up at him and smiled back. "It's getting dark, so I think I should go." Zuko said.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"I'm going to go get a reclining chair to sleep on." Zuko said walking out of the room.

Katara remained silent for a minute and then got up out of his bed and went to go find him. "Zuko, you can have your bed. I'll sleep on a chair." She offered.

Zuko looked at her. "No, look at you. You can't lie on these things."

"It's ok Zuko. I've slept on much worse." She said giggling a little.

"Thanks." Zuko said. He looked at her before lying down. She was tossing and turning, back and forth. Zuko laid down in his bed till he saw Katara sitting up reading. "Why are you reading so late?" Zuko questioned.

"I can't sleep." She said.

"May I ask why?" Zuko said lifting his right eye brow.

"No offence to you fire folks, but I don't really know how you can sleep on these things." She said with a slight giggle in her voice. Zuko felt a chuckle come out of him. Zuko sat up and starred at Katara, who peacefully returned to her book. She noticed his eyes presence and looked up from her book.

"Something wrong?" she said with a crooked smile. Zuko looked away embarrassed. But then he spoke.

"Katara, you know, we can share the bed if you want?" Katara glared at him with a weird look, causing Zuko to look back.

"I wouldn't want to do that to you Zuko. It's your room after all." Katara said placing the book down and lying on her side. "Thanks though." She said before drifting off.

Zuko just nodded and lay on his side as well.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3: Confused Comfort

At around midnight Zuko was awoken by a Katara. "What's going on?" Zuko said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, I can't sleep. I didn't mean to wake you up but that chair is horribly uncomfortable. And well…" Katara paused. Zuko waited a couple of minutes before speaking. "Katara, would you like to sleep with me?" Zuko developed a slight smirk on his face.

"Well…if it's not too much trouble…" Katara said with a blush.

Zuko just smiled and opened his covers to let her in. Katara sat on his bed than laid down as Zuko swung his arm around her enlarged stomach and held her close. Katara's face became red before drifting off to a deep slumber once more.

As the morning's sun rose, Zuko and Katara awoke. But to their surprise they awoke face to face.

"Oh! I'm s-s-s-sorry." Katara said immediately sitting up. Zuko looked at her and blushed as well.

"Well… do you want to go get breakfast?" Zuko said standing up and putting on his robe. He reached out his hand to help Katara up. Katara grabbed his hand and got up.

"Thanks", Katara said.

Zuko just nodded and opened the door allowing Katara to leave. At breakfast, all was silent. Zuko and Katara just sat down blushing periodically, both thinking the same exact thing, _what happened?_

"So, what is it?" Zuko said breaking the silence.

"What is what?" Katara questioned.

"You know. The baby. Is it a boy or girl?" Zuko said with a mouth full of mush.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Aang and I decided to keep the gender a secret." Katara said.

"Oh? So you want to be surprised?" Zuko said with a smile. Katara just smiled back and nodded. Zuko nodded back and a much longer period of silence fell.

The rest of the morning, Zuko and Katara remained separate from each other. But at mid day, Katara found Zuko standing on the edge of the ship looking out. Katara joined him.

"Quite peaceful out here isn't it?" Katara said looking out at the great open ocean. Zuko looked over in surprise not noticing her.

"Yes. It is. I come out her sometimes." Zuko said not looking at her.

"Kind of makes you think." Katara said looking at Zuko. Zuko starred back. "All the memories from the past, all the bad, all of the good."

"I've never thought of it that way." Zuko said with a smile. "But I really don't have to look at the ocean to notice the good." Zuko said moving in closer to Katara. Zuko raised his hand gently swiping the side of Katara's face that began to drip with tears. Zuko begins to come closer and closer till their lips are but a few inches away from one another.

"I can't." Katara said turning her face making Zuko kissing only her cheek. "I'm sorry Zuko." Katara said walking away, heading back to his room. Zuko watched her leave and sighed as he returned back to watching the beautiful ocean move with the wind.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4: Truthfully Hated

It's been two months since Katara found her self on Zuko's ship, and her brother and Aang were no where in sight. Katara lay in Zuko's room looking out the window with cheeks stained with hour old tears. Zuko walks in to this sight.

"Hey Katara, what's wrong?" He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed where she was.

"It's my fault." Katara whispered hiding her head into her arms. Zuko looked at her with

surprise and held her head up wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked pulling his arm away. Katara looked up at him as her eyes swelled up with tears once more.

"I am the reason Aang will never see his child, I am the reason I am here." She returned to starring out the window in hopes that Appa would magically appear. Zuko looked down to the ground trying to gather his thoughts about what she just said. '_It's not her fault. If anything it's my fault. I am the one who brought her here.' _Zuko returned his eyes to her face with a blank look.

"Who ever said Aang won't see his child? We'll find him. Don't you worry." Zuko assured as he wiped her tears from her face once more. Katara looked up and broke out a slight smile.

"Thanks Zuko. But I know that it's not true. I am due any day now, and I bet we are weeks away from finding him." Katara let out a small smile and returned her attention to the window. With a frown on his face, Zuko left the room.

That night Zuko had thought about what Katara said. Blaming herself for her stay on his ship. He new he had to tell her sometime. She lay next to him in his warm embrace with tears still dripping from her face. Zuko figured she wasn't sleeping.

"Katara? Are you sleeping?" He asked shaking her a little. With no response he figured she was fast asleep. _'She's crying in her sleep. What should I do?'_ he thought to himself. With out hesitation, Zuko gave Katara's shoulder a slightly harder tug causing the tired pregnant water girl to wake from her deep slumber.

"Aang? Is that you?" She said still waking from her dream. Looking up she saw not Aang but Zuko smiling down at her warm tired face.

"No Katara, it's me Zuko. I know I'm not the person you expected. But I have to tell you something…" Katara looked up still surprised by the sudden awakening.

"What is it?" She said squinting her eyes.

"Katara, remember when you were blaming your stay on my ship on yourself? Well if you were to blame anyone for your stay, it would probably be me." Zuko said sitting up a bit.

"Zuko what are you talking about?" Katara asked sitting up as far as she could. He never looked up to see her face.

"Katara, when you fainted, I grabbed you and brought you on my ship." Zuko ashamedly looked down at the floor once more. Katara shocked at this statement starred at him. "But you must understand. You would have died if I would have just left you there. We looked for the avatar, err Aang I mean, and he was no where to be found."

Katara still shocked said nothing. "He probably went to go look for me." Katara turned her head. Her eyes grew swollen with tears and launched back at him. "YOU PROBABLY TOOK ME SO AANG WOULD COME LOOKING FOR ME. AND WHEN HE FINDS ME ON YOUR SHIP YOU FINALLY HAVE HIM RIGHT WHERE YOU WANT HIM RIGHT? I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!" Katara struggled to get up. "Do you know how much you put me through? I love Aang and I really miss him. You better tell your crew to look harder before I sink this vessel!" Katara snapped once more. She got up and ran out of the room with Zuko following.

"Katara! No, it's not like that!" He yelled behind her. She kept running till she reached the upper deck screaming at the top of her lungs.

"AANG! AANG! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tears still pouring from her eyes. Zuko rushed to her.

"Katara calm down!" Zuko yelled putting his arms out.

"Take one more step closer to me and this vessel is gone!" Katara's face scrunched up like a prune. Tears flowing even harder this time.

"Katara, please! I just didn't want you to get hurt!" He said with his hands down.

"You didn't want me to get hurt, but you were willing to take the one I love from me? Don't you ever talk to me again Zuko! I want off this dreaded shi….." Before she could finish, she found herself falling to the cold steal ground out cold.

"KATARA!" Zuko yelled running to catch her before her head hit the ground. But he was stopped by a large gust of wind that threw him hard again the fire insignia on his ship. Blacked out for no more than 30 seconds, he woke to a large brown foot heading for his stomach. With one quick reaction he avoided the mighty kick that hit the ship instead, creating a large dent.

"What have you done to her?" the mysterious voice sounded.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5: Problems

**Unfortunately I do no own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

"The Avatar." Zuko said struggling to get up. "We meet again." Putting his hands up ready for battle.

"CAN'T YOU GUYS SETTLE THIS LATER?! MY BABY SISTER IS OUT COLD HERE!" Sokka exclaimed holding Katara. Both Zuko and Aang looked at each other with great intensity. Aang rested his hands against his side and gave Zuko an evil glare before heading back to Katara who was already boarded on Appa. About to board on Appa as well, Aang was thrown down by one of Zuko's mighty blasts of fire.

"This ends now." Zuko said returning the glare Aang gave to him. With one swift move Zuko threw another fiery blast at Aang but was blocked by Aang's staff. Their fighting raged on as Sokka comforted Katara who still lay motionless in his arms.

"What did you do to her?!" Aang shouted blocking yet another blast. With no response to his question, Aang assumed the worst. With all his strength, he created a massive air ball and threw it vigorously toward Zuko. This one not missing. Zuko was knocked out cold. Aang left him and boarded Appa, crawling toward Katara to hopefully awake her from her faint.

"Katara? Come on Katara. Wake up!" Aang pleaded while rocking her in his arms. But this didn't help. She was out cold. Aang felt tears stir in his eyes. He closed them tight holding her close. All of a sudden his eyes glowed with fury and so did his tattoos. Carefully he set Katara down. Jumping off Appa he landed on Zuko's ship once more, sending a large blast of wind at Zuko causing him to hit his ship once again.

"You've hurt Katara!" Aang exclaimed with the past avatar spirits backing him up. He hit his staff several time against the side of Zuko's ship causing it to rock violently. Zuko starred, his eyes widened and he still lay on the ground. "You're going to pay!" Aang shouted once more before lifting his staff up high about to hit Zuko with all he had.

"Oh….." Katara moaned while awakening out of her deep slumber.

"Katara? You're awake!" Sokka happily said hugging his baby sister.

"What's going on? What happened?" Katara questioned still out of it a little.

"What did Zuko do to you?" Sokka said with a worried look. "Well actually it doesn't matter. Aang is taking care of it." Sokka reassured.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aang is about to kill Zuko for what ever he did to you." Sokka said with a serious face.

"WHAT? NO!" Katara said struggling to get to the edge of Appa's sattle. "Aang no! Don't hurt him!" Katara yelled. "He didn't hurt me. Leave him alone, and lets just g…." but before she could finish she felt water run down her leg. "Oh no…" Katara looked at her brother who immediately knew.

"Aang we have to get out of here RIGHT now! Snap out of it!" Sokka yelled trying to get his attention while also tending to his sister. Aang walked forward as Zuko struggled to scoot back away from the angered avatar.

"Aang! Katara NEEDS to get out of here right now! SNAP OUT OF IT MAN!" Sokka yelled even louder. With no where else to go, Zuko looked with panic on his face as the Avatar lifted his staff ready to hit him.

"This ends here." Aang exclaimed. Zuko covered his face as Aang began to lower his staff.

"AANG! KATARA'S IN LABOR!" Sokka screamed. Two inches away from Zuko's head, Aang came out of his trance and stopped.

"What?!" Aang yelped.


	6. Chapter 6: Issues

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

"Aang, Come on!" Sokka yelled leaning over the edge.

"Can't she wait?!" Aang yelled standing in front of Zuko.

"Hold on let me check…" Sokka said sarcastically.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Katara yelled from behind Sokka.

"No, no, I don't think so!" Sokka yelled back to Aang. Aang looked back at Zuko who was no long lying on the ground in front of him. Aang took a moment to look around.

"Aang…if you not….up here…in…5 seconds…you will….will…BE SORRY!!" Katara said in between breathes. Aang, threatened by her, air bends his glider open and flies up to Appa.

"Yip, Yip!" Aang yells grabbing hold of the reins. "Sokka! Look at the map. What is our nearest city?"

"Uh…..right here!" Sokka said pointing to the map.

"Great! How far away?" Aang said tending to Katara.

"About a day." Sokka stated.

"Hell no! I can't wait a day!" Katara yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What should we do?! What can we do?!" Sokka yelled pacing back in forth.

"Sokka, calm down. That really isn't helping." Aang said holding Katara's hand tight.

"Ugh!" Yelled Katara as another contraction hit her. "Well I don't feel like having this baby way up here in the air." Katara stated. Aang made his way back to the reins before ordering Appa to land on an uninhabited piece of land. About to hit the ground, a massive fire ball flew toward them.

"Oh what now?" Katara said, sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Zuko…" Aang said turning Appa to the right to avoid the fire ball. "Sokka, take the reins and land, ill take care of them." Sokka ran to the reins. Aang opened his glider about ready to take off before being pulled aside by Katara. She pulled him close and pressed her lips up to his, kissing him passionately.

"You be careful." Katara says letting him go. Aang smiles sweetly back at Katara before taking off. Aang landed on Zuko's ship and sent a large blast of wind straight at Zuko's crew.

"Uh….." Katara said still in pain.

"Don't worry Katara; we are going to land right now." Sokka says landing Appa. When on the ground, Sokka lays down his sleeping bag and helps Katara off Appa to lay her down.

The battle raged on Zuko's ship. "Leave us!" Aang yelled taking out the many firebenders. But little did Aang know, a second boat headed straight to where Sokka and Katara landed.

"How are you doing Katara?" Sokka asked concerned.

"Where's…where's…..Aang?" Katara asked in between breaths.

"He's still on Zuko's ship." Sokka said stroking her head. "He'll be fine Katara. Don't you worry." Sokka said reassuring Katara.

"This battle won't be over till a man falls." Zuko exclaimed. Aang dodged a very close fire ball, but landed down on his back. Zuko approached Aang with his hands in a fist. "This ends now. And I think I've won." Zuko smirked evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7: Marry Me?

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

Katara has been in labor for about 2 hours now. She lays still in Sokka's arms crying like the world would come to an end.

"Katara, how are you? Do you need anything?" Sokka said looking down at his sister.

"Sokka, there is only one thing that I want. And that is Aang to be ok." Katara said wiping her drenched face.

"Me too Katara. Me too." Sokka said gripping her hand and looking out to the massive ocean.

Zuko starred at the avatar as he pulled his arms back getting read to strike. "I've waited so long for this. It's just a shame that you will never see your child." With that comment Aang felt soft tears weld up in his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes grew bright and so did his arrows.

"No!" Aang yelled rising up in the air, missing Zuko's strike. Widening the space between his arms, he created a massive band of air and threw it towards Zuko. Zuko stood his ground starring at the powerful avatar. Aang then raised his arms high over his head, commanding the water all around him to swirl in a massive whirlpool. Zuko tried to defend himself this time by blasting Aang with many fireballs. But they were blocked by Aang. Powerfully falling back to the ship, Aang made a massive hole right threw to the ocean. Water poured in every where and the ship began to sink. Zuko, who was shot up by the water and then thrown down to his vessel, held his head, barely conscious. "I think I've won." Aang said flying off the now half sunk vessel. Aang soon spotted the vessel that started to head to the shore where Sokka and Katara lay, but they soon retreated after hearing the sound of the ships massive horn. Aang later reached the shores that Sokka, Appa, Katara, and Momo inhabited.

"Aang?" Katara said lying down on the ground and screaming in pain once more.

"Aang, your ok." Sokka said staying next to his sister.

"Hey Katara. How are you?" Aang said sitting down next to Katara placing a hand on her stomach.

"Aang, what would I ever do with out you." Katara said placing her hand on his warm cheek. "I love you so much. And all I could think about was if you were to be ok or not. I was so scared. What hap…" Aang cut her off with a kiss that seemed to last for ages. Katara felt another contraction come on so Aang quickly squeezed her hand to help her through it, their lips still in tact.

"I love you too Katara. So very much. And when this child is born, I hope I could spend the rest of my life with you." Aang said breaking the kiss.

"What are you saying Aang?" Katara said with a small smile.

"I'm saying, Katara, will you please marry me?" Aang said pulling a rather beautiful necklace from his right pocket. With no words, Katara pulled Aang close to her, not even noticing the pain and gave him a kiss that took the place of the 'yes'.

"I take that as a yes." Aang said pulling away. Katara just looked up at him with great passion. Katara lay back down. Aang lying down next to her, holding her tight, face to face.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8: Choosing

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

Aang laid next to Katara squeezing her hand as the pained raged on through her stomach.

"You know, this kid better be good with all the pain I've had to go through the past 8 ½ months." Katara smiled with sweat dripping from her forehead. It is now going on the 9th hour since Katara's water broke.

"You know our baby is going to be great." Aang smiled back with a little chuckle.

"Aang, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sokka asked.

"Sure, what about?" Aang asked leaving Katara for only a few moments.

"Aang, do you know how to deliver a baby?" Sokka questioned.

"Uh…do you?" Aang answered.

"Hell no!" Sokka sprung up from where he was sitting.

"W-w-well…you must know more than me. Considering you were there when Katara was born."

"Aang, I was pasted out the whole time. And plus I was only 2!"

"Well one of us has to do it." Aang said looking back at Katara.

"You're getting married to her. S-s-so you should do it."

"You're her brother!" "Ugh…how about we fire, water, air, earth for it." Sokka said sticking out his hand.

"Ok. Ready? 1…2…3…FIRE!" Aang yelled.

"WATER!" Sokka exclaimed. "Ha! Water puts out fire! I win. So here is some towels, and warm water I've been heating up. See ya!" Sokka said walking away.

"Whoa! Although I have to deliver this baby, you have to be there to hold her hand Sokka." Aang said with a crooked smile.

"B-b-b-but…" Sokka said with a drown look.

"Sorry Sokka." Aang said sarcastically before walking back to Katara.

"What was that all about?" Katara said in a tired voice.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. How are you doing?" Aang said picking up her hand again.

"I think it's almost time." Katara said holding her breath through another contraction. Aang's face showed signs of uncertainty as he starred at Katara.

"Yeah…almost time." Aang said looking away.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 9: New Born

**Unfortunately I do not own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

Katara started her first push. "UUUUGGGHHH!"

"AHHH!" Aang yelled as he watched.

"Oh……oh….my….g…" Sokka said before falling to the ground passed out.

"No, wait! Sokka wake up!" Aang yelled multi tasking.

"A….a…a…Aang…he's out…cold. You're going to have to do this on your own." Katara said sweating profusely.

"I….I…" Aang said while Katara pushed again. "I think I'm going to faint." He felt very light headed, but came out of it by the sound of Katara.

"Aang…you…cant…faint on me. I need you right now!" Katara said grabbing his hand. Aang looked around trying to get back to reality.

"I…I don't know." Aang said lowering his head.

"Aang, you can do it." Katara said leaning her head back. Aang looked at her with a serious face.

"If you say so." Aang was very nervous. With Katara's third push, Aang got more serious.

"You can do it Katara. Come on!" Katara pushed for the final time and the small bundle of joy was born.

"Katara….it's…it's…beautiful." Aang said tears welding up in his eyes. Katara felt the same thing happen to her. Her eyes became red and tears fell from them like a waterfall. Aang crawled up to her and gently placed the small new born on her chest, and then he lied down next to her.

"Aang, I knew you could do it. Thank you so much." Katara said kissing Aang on the lips.

"It has your eyes and beautiful brown hair. And it's an airbender. I don't know why but it's like I can somehow tell that it's an airbender." Aang said smiling.

"Ugh….what did I miss?" Sokka said getting up from the ground.

"See that little one? That's your oaf of an uncle." Katara said point out to Sokka and chuckling. Aang followed with a small laugh as well.

"Hey!" Sokka said still holding his head.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Aang said anxiously to Katara.

"It's a…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 10: Names

**Unfortunately I do not own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

"It's a….Girl!" Aang said holding the little infant tight. "A little girl." He repeated.

"Then I guess out little princess deserves the prettiest name in all of the four nations." Katara said holding Aang's hand.

"How about Mei? It means 'plum' in Chinese." Aang suggested. Katara looked at him with a confused look.

"I've got it!" Katara said with a positive smile.

"What is it?" Aang said looking at Katara.

"How about Song." Katara said.

"Why Song? Doesn't that mean 'Pine Tree'?" Aang asked.

"Yes, in fact it does. But if you think about it, a pine tree is very protective. Its thick needles keep it from harm, and the pine trees beauty takes my breath away. Its constant swaying in the wind, like it dances with the passing clouds." Katara said.

"Song it is then." Aang looked down at there now sleeping and tired daughter. "Our little Song." Aang repeated.

"Have you two named my niece yet?" Sokka said walking out of the tent with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Yes Sokka, her name is Song." Katara said looking down at her new born.

"Hey, doesn't that mean tree or something like that?" Sokka said confused.

"Yes, and doesn't Sokka mean 'little soldier'? Katara said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, doesn't Katara mean…..umm…well so!" Sokka said struggling with a comeback.

"Well the suns going down. We better go to bed." Aang stood up and stretched. Katara agreed, and Aang reached out a hand to help the still weak woman up. While placing their new born into a small crib Sokka made, Katara noticed something.

"Hey Aang, what's this red spot on her right arm?"

"Hmmm…that's probably nothing. Don't worry and just go to sleep." Aang slide the crib over to his and Katara's cot. Katara still a little worried, laid down. "Don't worry Katara, she's fine." Aang reassured and swung his arm around Katara.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Katara said and drifted off to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Chapter 11: Worries

**Unfortunately I do not own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

Aang and Katara peacefully sleep, but are suddenly awoken by a desperate cry. "Aang, I think Song wants you." Katara said pulling the covers over her head.

"Hmm?" Aang mumbled.

"Song's crying again." Katara said looking at Aang.

"Oh, ok." Aang sat up with a small sigh. "It's ok Song, daddy's here." Aang said wobbling over to his crying daughter. But when he got there, she was a mess. "Katara! Come quick." Aang yelled reaching in to grab his daughter.

"What's wrong?!" Katara came running from her cot to see what was wrong. "Oh my god!" Katara yelled. Song was covered from head to toe with puffy red spots. "What happened?" Katara asked grabbing for her daughter.

"I don't know, I just came in to hold her and she was like this." Aang said nervously.

"Well come on, maybe I can heal her." Aang and Katara rushed out of their tent, trying to avoid stepping on Sokka, but they didn't.

"Ow! What's going on here?!" Sokka yelled sitting up watching to couple run out the tent.

"Ok Aang, hold her so I can try to heal her." Katara makes a glove of water around hands and places them straight on Song's arms and legs. Katara sees that her healing powers had no effect. With numerous tries, Aang noticed tears being to flood her eyes. "Aang, what's wrong with her?" Katara says crying.

"I…I…don't know. Here take her, let me try." Aang handed Song over to Katara who rocked her back and forth. Aang did the same as Katara did. Made two gloves of water and pressed them gently over Song's fragile legs and arms. All of a sudden rapid footsteps could be heard heading their way. It was Sokka.

"Hey you two, what's wrong?" Sokka looked down at Song who was still crying and covered in large puffy spots. "What happened to Song?!" Sokka said surprised.

"We don't know. She woke us up with her crying and Aang went to go comfort her, and she was covered with these spots." Katara said looking down at her baby girl.

"We should take her to a healer, maybe they can help." Sokka said holding his arms out asking permission to hold the small infant.

"We will go right in the morning." Aang said helping his sobbing fiancé up to her feet.

"Here, ill take Song back to camp. You guys just calm down." Sokka said.

"Thanks Sokka." Katara said wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Sokka started back the camp as Aang and Katara lay down next to the river bed.

"What did we do?" Katara said leaning on Aang.

"I don't know Katara. But it's not our faults. We would never do this to her." Aang said holding Katara and gently stroking her back to help calm her down.

"Aang what if the healer can't help? What if…" Katara said sobbing even more.

"Katara don't think that way." Aang held her close into his shirt to keep her face dry from any future tears.

"I know, I know, I am just so scared." Katara said lifting her head and looked at Aang. Aang looked down at her with a small smile and began to start stroking her head.

"She'll be fine." Aang kissed Katara's forehead before helping her up. "Let's head back. We have a long ways to go tomorrow." Aang said and grabbed Katara's hand, holding it tight. As soon as they got back to camp, they had noticed that Sokka had finally stopped Song from crying and laid her gently in her crib.

"She stopped about 5 minutes ago. Let just hope she will stay asleep." Sokka held Song's little hand stroking it continuously with is thumb. "Well we better all get some sleep. We have a long day's travel ahead of us. Good night you two." Sokka said walking off to his cot.

"Good night" the couple said starring down at their pride and joy.

"Well come on Katara we better go." Aang said heading off to the cot. Katara walked to the crib and gave Song and small kiss on her cheek before following Aang to the cot.

"Katara, she will be alright. Don't you worry about it." Aang reassured before pulling Katara close. Katara just nodded and closed her eyes, letting two small tears drip down and hit the cot.

"_I hope so."_ Katara whispered to herself. _"I really do."_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Chapter 12: The Trip

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

The sun was up before Katara and Aang knew it. Song had slept all night which was a good thing. Aang and Katara just laid there in their cots not wanting to move.

"Come on you two. We have to go to get to the village on time." Sokka says rolling up his sleeping bag.

Aang yawns and sits up before noticing that Katara still lay down sleeping. "Katara come on, we have to take Song to the village."

"Mmph." Katara groaned before pulling the covers over her head.

"Come on Katara, this is no time for games." Sokka said.

"Two more minutes…" Katara mumbled. Aang got an evil smile on his face before lunging at Katara and tickling her sides. "HAHAHAHA! S-s-s-stop! Hahaha! A-Aang!" Katara laughed loudly. Aang let up and watched Katara sit up with eyes still full of sleep. "I'll get you back later." She mumbled.

"Sure you will." Aang smiled. "Now come on, we have to get a move on." He walked out of the tent picking up Song on his way out. Katara got out of bed and began to dress into her light blue robe. She then went out to help take down camp. "Hey Katara, can you hold Song while me and Sokka take down the tent?" Aang handed Song over to her.

"Of course." When Katara took Song from his arms, she looked no different. Her arms were as fat as tree branches and her legs were larger than the tip of Appa's horn. "What happened to you Song?" Katara held her small but swollen hand before letting a stray tear fall from the corner of her eye. "Well don't you worry. The healer will help, hopefully." She looked down into Song's beautiful sparkling blue eyes and felt tears fall once again. She then felt a strong hand drop on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go. Don't worry Katara." Sokka said looking down at Song as well.

"Do you think the healers can help Sokka? Tell me the truth." Katara said not taking her eyes off of Song.

"You really want the truth?" Sokka said with a drown face. Katara looked at him and nodded with eyes sparkling from the tears. "Well, I really don't know Katara, I mean I have never seen this before." Sokka said rubbing his neck.

"Ok." Katara said starting to rock the young infant, her eyes still filled with tears.

"Here, hand Song up to me." Aang said reaching out his arms. Katara passed Song up to Aang before being helped up by Sokka. "Well Song, I guess you get to take your first flying bison ride early." Aang said trying to smile. "But I wished it was just for fun." Aang said holding the young infant tight. Katara came walking over to him and laid down next to him, still letting out small tears. Sokka looked back at the couple who held tight onto each other.

"Appa, yip yip!" Sokka yelled. In the air all was quiet. Even Momo, who just lay down sleeping in Sokka's carrying bag. Katara and Aang had fallen asleep holding each other, and Song was held in between them. Sokka look at them for only a few seconds before turning back to look out at the vast ocean they were now passing over. He had only one thought running through his head. When Katara asked him to tell the truth about if he thinks Song could be healed, he lied.

(Sokka's Thoughts)

_What am I going to do. I didn't really tell the whole truth about if Song could be healed. I have actually heard of this disease before, but I just can't tell them. It's so rare though and only water tribe people can pass it on. A-and Song doesn't fit all of the characteristics of the disease. Yeah! She just has the red puffy spots. And she could have just laid on something. S-s-so this is nothing I should really get worked up about. I mean there is the spots, then coughing, then weakness in the joints, then constant pain, then rapidly rising fever, then…well death. But I don't really have much to worry about right?_

Sokka heard a soft but agonizing cough come from behind him. It was Song.

_Oh no. Well I mean all babies cough right? Am I right? Heck I even cough, but that doesn't mean I'm sick. I shouldn't worry. That water tribe disease is really rare anyway. I mean only about 2 people in our tribe had it. And it's genetic, so I diffidently know I don't have it. And Katara, well I mean she couldn't have it. Or could she? No…Well we are still a while off so I should get some shut eye._

(End of Sokka's Thoughts)

"Ok Appa, just keep heading straight and we should hit that village." Sokka said placing his sleeping bag under his head before drifting off to sleep, his mind still racing with thoughts. _She'll be fine._

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Chapter 13: Arrival

**Unfortunately I do not own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

"Sokka…Sokka! SOKKA! Wake up, we are at the village." Aang shakes Sokka's arm viciously.

"Hmmm…what? Oh we're here? Oh…ok." Sokka then placed his head back on Appa's sattle and began to drift back off to sleep.

"Come on Sokka! Wake up!" Katara yelled. "We have to set up camp."

"What are you talking about? I thought we go see the healer and then we are off." Sokka said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Well, while you were sleeping we went off to find the healer. And he said that he can't see us until tomorrow." Aang said setting up their cot. Katara sat down holding the small diseased infant in her arms, rocking her back and forth in a soothing motion. Sokka couldn't take his eye off of her. Another violent cough came from Song's fragile body. _Should I even suggest my theory? _He thought to himself. _N-no I cant, it would crush them. _Sokka just shook his head trying to get the thought out of his head. Katara looked up seeing her brother's twitchy expression.

"Sokka, are you ok?" Katara looked up from feeding her small child.

"Huh? Y-yeah I'm fine." Sokka answered.

"Oh, ok. Hey I'm running out of milk. Would you mind traveling to the village and fetch some more?" Katara asked politely.

"Sure." Sokka immediately sprang up and started heading to the village. He looked back before heading any further and noticed Katara humming a small tune to Song. "I just can't say anything." Sokka whispered to himself before heading back to the village.

"How is she?" Aang said after setting up their and Sokka's tent.

"I-I don't know. I think she has a cough." Katara says with a squeak while tears begin to flow.

"What's wrong Katara?" Aang said rubbing his hand up and down her back in a relaxing motion.

Clearing her throat Katara wiped away her tears. "Nothing, nothing, I'm fine." Katara said looking up into Aang's eyes, then back to Song's.

"Just think little one, you'll be healed tomorrow, and as a treat me and your mom will take you on your first REAL flying bison ride." Aang said stroking her face ever so gently. "Would you like that?" Aang swung his arm around Katara's waist and looked up at her.

"Y-yeah. Healed tomorrow. Tomorrows the special day." Katara said.

"Thanks." Sokka grabbed the fullest jug of milk the small store had to offer. He looked in his hand. "Only 4 gold pieces left." He smiled and looked around the village to see what other treasures it had to offer. He bought a new set of hair clips for Katara, a small hat for Aang, a cute earth kingdom baby outfit for Song, and a new boomerang case for himself. "Well Sokka, only one copper piece left. Better keep hold of this one." Sokka started to head back up the hill to where they were camped, but came across a small stand, that read _National Information. _Sokka starred at the one copper piece in his hand and thought to himself, _I wonder..._ "Excuse me, how much information will this copper piece get me?" Sokka placed the small copper piece in front of the old wrinkled lady.

"Depends…" the old lady said.

"Have any information on Water tribe diseases?" Sokka asked.

"Of course. This copper piece can get information on only one disease though."

"Fair enough." Sokka exclaimed. "Know anything about the Rare Water tribe disease?"

"You mean Sei disease."

"What disease?" Sokka asked confused.

"Sei disease, also know as Death disease or syndrome." The old woman stumbled to her feet and walked to the bookshelf behind her to grab a large book on water tribe illnesses. "Now, Sei disease, Sei disease…Ah! Here we are. Sei disease, a disease very uncommon in the people of the Northern or Southern water tribe. Is deadly and consists of the following symptoms: large puffy spots, aching of the joints, violent coughing, difficulty breathing, and death." She then closed the book and looked at Sokka. "Why does a nice water tribe boy as yourself, have such an interest in this horrible disease." The old woman asked. Sokka looked down to the ground in disappointment.

"No reason." He said with a voice so depressing. "Thanks for the information." He then placed the coin on her table and slowly walked out of the room. _What am I doing? If I wait to tell them my theory after the healer has diagnosed it, Katara with be devastated. But if I tell them now, Katara will deny it. I'm stuck. _Sokka just dragged his gifts for everyone back to the camp.

"Oh thank you Sokka for getting the milk." Katara handed Song off to Aang and ran to give Sokka a hug. Expecting him to hug her back, she looked at him will a saddened look on her face. "Sokka? What's going on? You haven't been acting the same as you would usually."

"Huh? Oh…I'm fine. Hey how about you put Song to bed and we can just hang out by the camp fire." Sokka suggested.

"Ok." Katara and Aang both responded.

"Hey Sokka? Do you mind putting Song to sleep? You did such a good job last time." Katara complimented and handed Song over to Sokka.

"S-sure." Sokka agreed and grabbed the puffed up infant from Katara who helped Aang gather small twigs to use as fire wood. Sokka walked into the tent, not taking his eyes off of Song's. "You know, when you get older, I'll teach you to use a boomerang just like you old uncle Sokka. How does that sound?" Sokka said rocking Song. Song's eyes grew heavy from the constant rocking. "_Little baby, lay to rest. Upon the warmth of my heated chest. Think of toys and flowing streams, in your constant loving dreams._" Sokka sang to Song as she began to rest. "_You mom and dad who love you so, will watch you live and love and grow. Keeping you safe in their hearts. Nothing can tear their love apart._" He sang one last time before laying her down in her crib. "I love you my darling niece." Sokka said stroking Song's small brown hairs on her head. "I don't know how to tell them what's wrong with you." Sokka spoke for the final time before heading out of the tent and helping set up the camp fire. He noticed Aang comforting Katara who drip a few tears from her sparkling eyes. _I find a way to tell them. Just not right now_. Sokka thought.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. Chapter 14: The News

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

Sokka walks over to the now burning fire and sits down, watching Aang drape his arm around Katara, who still puts on a fake smile. He pokes at the fire making small embers fly from the middle of the fire.

"Sokka," Katara started, "something's wrong with you."

"N-no I'm f…"

"No Sokka you're not fine. You have had that same drown look on your face ever since you were woken up this morning. Now Sokka, tell me what's really wrong." Katara stares worriedly at her now nervous brother. "Well?" Katara asked. Sokka placed the burning stick to the ground and lowered his head.

_I have to tell them._ He thought. "Listen, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings when I say this. I've been keeping this theory with me for a while now." Sokka starred at the couple who now look at him with curiosity.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Well, I…" before he could finish two large violent coughs came from within the tent, followed by crying.

"Hold that thought Sokka." Katara said getting up to go tend to Song's crying. Aang followed. Sokka looked at he couple leave towards the tent. He just sat there and heard the calming words of Katara. "Its ok darling…I'm right here." Two more large coughs echoed throughout the tent. Sokka, as silently as he could, walked up to the tent and peered in. Katara sat on her cot rocking her daughter back and forth, back and forth. Aang sat near her placing a hand on her shoulder and starring intently at the fragile infant's red and puffy face.

"You'll be so much better soon my little airbender…so much better." Aang whispered to Song. Sokka heard those words and felt a small drop of water fall from his eye. He then closed the tent flap, grabbed his boomerang, and walked away into the dense forest.

"Well, she's asleep again. Let's head back out to Sokka." Katara whispered placing the sleeping infant back in her crib. She laid Song to rest, gave her a kiss and walked out of the tent, holding Aang's hand.

"Sokka? Sokka?!" Katara looked all around, but Sokka was no where.

"Maybe he went to the town?" Aang questioned.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Katara agreed and sat down. Aang and Katara sat down by the fire, holding each other close.

"What am I doing?!" Sokka exclaimed tossing his boomerang at a large tree stump far in the forest. "I should have told them that Song might…might…d-d…die." Sokka fell to his knees and broke down. His eyes immediately became swollen with large wet tears. "My niece, my one and only niece being taken away by that monster of a disease." With tears still falling Sokka looked up and threw his boomerang randomly out into the forest. Sokka sat still for a few moments, holding his face with his soaked hands. He them got up, wiped up his remaining tears, found his boomerang, and headed back to camp.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should go search for Sokka." Katara suggested.

"Yeah your right. Let's go…" But just as Aang stared to get up, Sokka came wobbling out of the bushes. His face was full of sorrow, and his eyes were still beat red. He back was also hunched.

"Sokka?! What's wrong?" Katara ran to Sokka, letting him lean on her shoulder. Sokka looked up at Katara, then at Aang, and then lowered his head.

"I think I know what's wrong with Song." Sokka mumbled. Katara looked at him worried. Aang just starred. "It's the Rare Water Tribes disease, or Sei Disease. She fits the symptoms perfectly. I went to an information hut today, and she told me the symptoms. Puffy eyes, coughing, weaken joints, high fever, and then…" He lowered his head again. "Death." Katara covered her mouth and let tears fall.

"N-no…NO!" Katara screamed. Sokka fell to his knees with his head still bowed. Aang ran to Katara who ran to a large bolder, and fell.

"Katara, she won't die. I promise. B-besides, we really don't know for sure that she has this disease." Aang tried to comfort her.

"Aang, what if she does die? I would be crushed." Katara whined.

"Katara, don't think that way!" Aang said shaking Katara a little. "S-she will live. Even if her spirit leaves, she will always be apart of me and you." Aang pulled Katara close, not letting go. "She is going to be ok." Aang said moving small hairs away from her face. Katara starred at Aang for a moment before pulling him into a very passionate kiss.

"I love you Aang." Katara said stopping for a breath.

"I love you too Katara." Aang mumbled. Sokka starred at them as they continued to kiss. He then stood up to break the couple from their kiss.

"Come on guys, we have to get to bed. We need to get to the healer early." Sokka noticed the couple start to cry. He joined in. They all looked at each other before coming close for a group hug. A loud violent cough came from the tent. Katara's eyes were tightly shut as more tears fell from her soft cheeks.

"Song be strong." Sokka pleaded. "Be strong." The three broke their hug and returned to their tent. Each of them peering down at Song, who peacefully lay in her crib. Still puffed out like a pillow.

"My little airbender." Aang whispered before heading off to bed. He laid down, holding Katara who silently cried.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Chapter 15: Broken down

**Unfortunately I do not own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

Morning came fast and everyone was up and ready. They began to take the tent down, silently. No one talked. Katara sat on a nearby three stump holding Song tight. Song gooed and played with a small seashell Aang gave to her. Aang and Sokka packed and tied down the last of their supplies to Appa's sattle. "Ok Momo and Appa, you guys stay here. Stay out of sight just in case ok boy?" Aang patted Appa on his head. Appa let out a loud grunt before lying down. Mom laid down in Appa's sattle. Aang walked over to Katara, who still sit peacefully holding Song. "Ready to go?" Aang asked extending out his hand.

"Yeah, let's go." Katara sighed reaching for Aang's hand. Sokka stood at the foot of the path that led straight to the town. While on the trail, Aang walked next to Katara who still held the ill stricken infant. "WE all love you Song. You should be healed soon." Katara whispered, trying to hold back the tears. Aang looked at Katara who still tried to put on a fake smile. He knew that smile wasn't real by the painful look in her eyes. Aang helped her along, draped his arm around her trying to make the whole way without seeing his loving fiancé weep.

"We're almost there. How are you two doing?" Sokka asked.

"About how much longer because my feet feel like they will fall off any second now. And carrying around Song isn't really helping." Katara said leaning up against a tall steady tree.

"Well we have about 10 more minutes before we get there. But I guess we can stop for a few minutes." Sokka said. The three sat down on a near by log.

"Here Katara, I'll carry Song the rest of the way. You just relax." Aang offered.

"Thanks Aang." Katara very carefully handed the tiny infant over to Aang, who welcomed her with open arms.

"Hey little one. How are you doing?" Aang said holding her hand ever so gently. All of a sudden tow very large violent coughs sounded from the infant, followed by crying.

"What happened?" Katara asked running to Aang.

"I don't know! I just held her hand and she began to cry." Aang said trying to calm her down with gentle rocking. Sokka watched the couple try to calm Song down. Song just continued crying on, no matter what Katara or Aang tried. Sokka couldn't stand it any more.

"Here, give her to me. I know how to calm her down." Sokka slowly began to rock the little baby back and forth and sang. "_Little baby, lay to rest. Upon the warmth of my heated chest. Think of toys and flowing streams, in your constant loving dreams. Your mom and dad who love you so, will watch you live and love and grow. Keeping you safe in their hearts. Nothing can tear their love apart._" Song's eyes began to dry up and a small smile grew on her face. Sokka continuously repeated this small rhyme to help sooth her and put her to sleep. "That a girl, go to sleep." Sokka whispered calmly. Song's let out two more small coughs before letting her eyes fall and rested. Aang and Katara just looked in amazement.

"Wow Sokka, I didn't know you were so good with children." Katara said. "Thanks." Sokka handed the small infant over to Katara who starred at Song with great intensity and smiled. Only this one wasn't fake. Just to see her small baby breath and snore made her mind jump from sadness, to hope. Aang smiled as well, but then looked up at Sokka who went back to sharpening his boomerang.

"Wow Sokka, I could never silence her that fast. What was that small rhyme you said?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, it's just a small rhyme my mom sang to me when I was a kid. It's no big deal." Sokka said.

"Well thanks for doing that. We should leave her with you more often." Aang said with a smile. Sokka just looked up and half smiled.

"Yeah, sure…" Sokka said. He knew she might not live through the night, now that she has reached the 3rd symptom. The real reason Song started to cry was because Aang squeezed her hand. He knew that one of the symptoms was aching joints or just straight out pain. He just returned to sharpening his boomerang, trying not to think about his niece.

"Well it's been about 5 minutes; we should get a move on." Sokka said standing up. Aang and Katara just nodded and followed Sokka who already started to walk down the trail.

"You know what? I snagged a few gold pieces from bag. After the healer, we should go out and find some new clothes for Song. What do you say?" Katara asked.

"T-that sounds…sounds…" Aang started.

"Awful." Sokka interrupted. "Katara, please just stop. You know as well as I that Song may not make it. So why spend money on things she might not ever get to wear. Why bother." Sokka said negatively. Katara just starred at her brother with tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what he just said.

"I have hope Sokka, I have hope that Song will grow up and see us as we really are. We will be known as the parents who didn't give up. But you Sokka, of all people, I thought you had hope for her. But I guess I was wrong." Katara ran off into the woods with Song still in her hands. "We don't need to see a healer Song. I can heal you. This disease is just like the flu." Katara found the nearest river and laid Song down by the river's bed.

"Katara!" Aang yelled opening his glider. "I'm going to go find her. You go to the village and tell the healer we will be there momentarily." Then he took off. Sokka kept walking on down to the village.

"Come on stupid water." Katara muttered. "Heal her…HEAL HER!" Katara cried.

"Katara?!" Aang yelled as he watched Katara pointlessly tried to heal the puffed out infant. Aang ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Katara come on! That isn't going to work. Let it go." Aang said.

"No this is going to work. She will be healed. Just give her a chance to take to the healing!" Katara cried even harder. "Stupid water work with me!" Katara cried.

"KATARA!" Aang held her closely in a hug. "It's isn't going to work. We have tried, and tried and tried. I'm sorry." Aang whined. Katara just fell into his arms crying hysterically. "Shh…it's going to be ok." Aang gently stroked her head, trying to calm her down. Katara just lay still, in Aang's arms, occasionally glancing over to Song who still lye down looking at her parents.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. Chapter 16: The Cure

**Unfortunately I do not own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

Aang and Katara hold each other close for a few more minutes before separating and scooping up Song.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We are already a few minutes late for the healer." Aang said holding Song in one arm and Katara in the other.

"Ok." Katara said calmed down a bit. They came out the forest and walked down to the village to meet Sokka standing outside the healer's office. He just leans up against the front of the small hut.

"Finally!" He says seeing Katara and Aang walking towards him. "Where were you guys?" Sokka asks.

"We were just…talking." Aang says still holding Katara. Sokka's face turns to blank when he sees Katara's eyes, still full of sorrow. She doesn't even glance at him. He figured she was still disappointed in him for what he said. They enter the hut and sat down on a large bench. The healer stood at a long table.

"You are late." He said placing his hands in his sleeves.

"We're sorry, we just got…sidetracked." Aang apologized.

"Very well, my name is Shioku." The healer greets. "Please step up to this table." Aang and Katara look at each other before following his orders. "Ah, such a beautiful child. What is her name?"

"Her name is Song." Aang said.

"Such a beautiful name, for an even more beautiful baby girl." Shioku said. Aang and Katara both smile at the compliment. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, sir, Song has been very sick for the past few days. She has these large puffy red spots all over her body, large amounts of pain, and she has a horrible cough." Katara said pointing to one of the spots.

"I see." Shioku says inspecting the baby. "I see you're a waterbender. Have you tried to heal her?"

"Yes sir, we have tried several times. Even the Avatar has tried." She added.

"Avatar? You say this young child is kin to the Avatar?" Shioku asks with amazement.

"Yes sir that is my child." Aang steps up.

"It is an honor to have you in my presence today young Avatar." Shioku bows to Aang and he returns it with a small bow as well. "Now then, let's see what is wrong. Tell me those symptoms again?" Shioku said pulling out a rather large book.

"Puffy red spots, constant violent coughing, and pain." Katara repeats.

"Ok, puffy red He says pointing to something in his book. "Oh my…" Shioku says with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Uh…I don't know how to say this." Shioku says bowing his head and shutting his eyes. "Young Song might have Sei disease." Shioku said. Both Katara and Aang look at one another.

"A-are you sure?" Aang asks.

"N-n-no, but she fits the symptoms closely." Shioku says.

"How long…" Katara asks.

"What do you mean?" Shioku questioned.

"How long before…"

"Oh…well I'm not entirely sure. In the book it says about 2 months, but I can't really follow the book." Shioku closed the book and set it back on its shelf. "I can probably give you some medicine that might ease the pain and minimize the coughing, but I don't know about a cure." Shioku said with sorrow.

"Ok." Katara says with tears falling down. Aang knew he couldn't hold back. He fell to his knees, put his hands to his face, and cried hard. Katara looked down at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him, as he did to her back at the river. Sokka closed his eyes tight and let a few tears go as well, and then he walked outside. Katara didn't even notice him. She closed her eyes loosely, but was soon reopened by a blinding light. It was Aang.

"Aang?" Katara said, before being thrown back by a large gust of wind. Air circled Aang as he lifted up into the air.

"What happened?!" Shioku said.

"He has activated his Avatar state! Hand me Song and then get out of here!" Katara yelled. Shioku grabbed Song and handed her over to Katara. The two ran out of the small hut.

"What's going on?!" Sokka yelled.

"Aang's in the Avatar state! Come on!" Katara yelled running away. A large beam of light shot threw the top of the hut and ripped off the roof. Aang rose up through that light.

"Aang!" Katara yelled trying to get his attention. Aang just kept rising up with tears still engulfing his eyes. Aang stopped in the middle of the bright light, before falling back to the ground. A large blast of wind shot out in all directions. Aang stood in the middle of the destroyed hut, still in the avatar state. Katara stood up and handed the small infant over to Sokka.

"Hold on to Song for me for a minute." She said, before running over to Aang. "Aang! Aang?!" She said holding onto him. Aang didn't respond. All of a sudden, Aang's spirit separated from his body and shot up into the clouds, soon to be caught by Avatar Roku's dragon.

"Fang? What happened?" Aang said looking down at the earth. "Where are you taking me?" Fang just grunted and continued flying towards a large mountain peak and landed.

"Aang, I must talk to you." A voice sounded.

"Avatar Roku? Where am I?" Aang questioned.

"You are in the spirit world, Aang." Roku said. "I must talk to you about Song. She is in great danger unless you do as I say." Aang just starred at him. "I have the cure Aang."

"You know how to cure Song?!" Aang airbended himself off the ground in joy.

"Yes Aang, but its not that simple." Roku said with a straight face. "You see, this illness is in fact the rare water tribes disease, but neither you nor Katara gave this to her." Roku bowed his head. "The other spirits did this to her. They gave your daughter this disease." Aang was shocked.

"Why would they do that?" Aang said with a couple of tears.

"Because of the Avatar cycle."

(_Flashback of the spirits talking)_

"The water tribe girl is pregnant with Aang's child?!" Avatar Kioshi shouts. "This can't happen!"

"This is again Avatar law." Another spirit shouts.

"Now, now, calm down. We can't do anything. The child is conceived and you know the law." Avatar Roku says.

"Roku, you never do anything! Don't know care that the avatar cycle is at stake?" Kioshi yells.

"I'm just saying that we can't do anything." Roku adds.

"We can't do anything now, but when the child is born, there are many things we must do." Another angry spirit says.

"Yes," the head spirit sighs. "We must kill the child once it is born."

"We can't do that!" Roku interrupts.

"I am sorry Roku but it's the rules! We must go through with it."

_(End flashback) _

"Why? Why would they do that?" Aang angrily stomps his foot creating a large imprint in the rock."

"Aang, I can help you." Roku says. "I have the cure, but it is not easy. It takes a couple of days to figure it out and do it correctly. You must follow these directions properly, or Song will die." Aang stares blankly at Roku.

TO BE CONTIUNED…


	17. Chapter 17: Believe

**Unfortunately I do not own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

"Please Roku, tell me the cure. I'll do anything to cure Song." Aang asks impatiently.

"Yes Aang I know you would, but this is very difficult. I must teach you how to be in a controlled Avatar state, and it's not that easy." Roku adds.

"But I already know how to be in a controlled Avatar state. I learned that back with the Guru." Aang states.

"Aang, the Guru taught you how to go into and out of the Avatar state freely, but what I am about to teach you will allow to you be in the Avatar state without any of the four elements help. This state allows you to gain all the energy around you and make you stronger in faith and healing. This state will give you the cure." Aang looks at him will a confused look. "The only thing I am concerned about is, are you ready?" Roku questioned.

"I am ready Avatar Roku." Aang bows to him.

"I trust you Aang. Now sit down and breathe, clear your mind of all worries." Aang did as he said. "In and out, in and out. Good Aang, now what is your main objective?"

"To save Song, to free her of this monstrous disease." Aang says.

"Very good. Now think of nothing else but what you want." Aang does as he says and his tattoos begin to glow. "Aang, can you hear me?" Roku asks. All of a sudden air begins to swirl around Aang. "No! Aang, snap out of it. You're going into the Avatar state." He begins to shake Aang violently.

"Huh? What?" Aang asks. "What happened?"

"Aang, you need to clear your mind of everything except curing Song. Don't think of Katara or anyone else." Roku says kneeling down.

"I was!" Aang says standing up.

"No, Aang, you weren't. You were going into the Avatar state again."

"Let me try again." Aang says.

Fang walks up to Roku and grunts in his face. "I'm sorry Aang, but I must go. You know what to do."

"No, what if I need help?!" Aang asks.

"You won't Aang, I have faith in you. Now Aang, remember you only have 1 week, or she will pass." Aang lowers his eye brow and nods. Roku takes off on his dragon and Aang's spirit shoots back to the Earth.

"Come on Aang, snap out of it!" Katara cries still holding onto Aang's body. Aang's Avatar spirit returns to his body only a few seconds later.

"Katara?" Aang asks.

"Aang! You're ok!" Katara give his a large hug.

"Where's Song!" Aang airbends himself off of the ground and runs to Sokka. "Song, you are going to be ok." Aang says grabbing Song out of Sokka's arms.

"Aang, I know you had hope, but she does have Sei disease. She will die." Katara says crossing her arms and holding back the tears as much as she could.

"No Katara, I talked to Avatar Roku. He told me the cure!" Aang says hugging Katara.

"The cure? But the healer…"

"No, neither you nor me did this to her. I'll explain later, but right now let's go back to our campsite." Katara was still confused but agreed and walked back to the campsite with a small smile. Aang stood beside her holding her arm tight, and letting his small smile grow. "Sokka, would you please take Song back to the campsite, I need to talk to Katara for a few moments."

"Sure…" Sokka says grabbing for the small infant.

"Aang what's going on?" Katara asks as Aang drags her off into the woods. They sit down by a beautiful river.

"Katara, I have some great news, but also some bad. As I said before neither you nor I did this to her." He paused. "It was the spirits. They did this to our little Song. They were angry with us because we were to have a child together. They said us having a child would disrupt the cycle."

"H-how could they do this to us?" Katara put her hand across her mouth in shock.

"But when I was in the Avatar state, I talked to Roku. He told me the cure to save Song, but it's not simple. I have to be in a controlled avatar state without any of my past lives help. And I have but 1 week to do this, or else Song will…..die." Aang finished with a depressing voice.

"That is a big thing to accomplish in 1 week." Katara says holding onto Aang's hands.

"I know, but I have to try." Katara places a small peck on his check.

"I know you can do it, I have faith in you. I'll be right beside you if you ever need me." Katara says with a smile. Aang smiles back. Katara then plunges at Aang and kisses him passionately. Their tongues entangle as they both deepen the kiss. "I love you Aang." Katara says breaking the kiss.

"You know I love you too." Aang says.

"Of course." They go back to kissing, but were surprised by a rather large shadow passing over them. They both look up and see a large flying object.

"Appa?" Aang questions. A large fire ball flies through the air past the large flying bison in the sky. "APPA!" Aang yells.

"Oh my god! Song and Sokka!" Katara yells. They get back to the camp to be surprised that their tent was demolished with smoke still flying from it and Sokka's boomerang was lying down on the ground. "Aang, look. It's Sokka's boomerang." Aang looks up and sees a large hand holding the reins on Appa.

"Their ok, they are on Appa." Aang quickly opens his glider. "Hold on Katara, I think we can catch up with them." Katara runs to him and holds on tight. "Sokka, come closer so we can jump on!" Aang yells caught up to him. Sokka nods and pulls over to them, Song safely in his arms. They were two inches from Appa, but were separated by a large fire blast.

"Shoot them down with everything you've got!" A familiar voice sounds.

"Zuko…" Aang says. "Katara jump on Appa, I'll fly north so I can lose them." Katara nods and jumps onto Appa's back. Aang swoops under Appa and flies north while Appa and everyone else continue flying south.

"Hand me Song, you just worry about leading Appa." Katara grabs for her child.

"Ok" Sokka says.

"Eeeek!" Momo squeaks.

"What is it Momo?" Katara says looking back at him. Another large fire ball headed their way.

"Sokka turn…"

"I'm on it!" Sokka pulls on Appa to turn right and avoid the large fire ball. Sokka looks back and sees the fleet of fire nation soldiers turn south, heading for Aang.

"AH!" Aang yells avoiding the many fire balls being flung at him.

"Fire!" Zuko yells from one of his land tanks. Aang continues flying in a zig zag motion making it incredibly difficult for them to hit him. Zuko grunts making steam come out of his nose.

"Prince Zuko, it is very difficult to hit him. How about we try later on?" Iroh says popping up beside him.

"No, I will not give up…" Zuko's face scrunches up in an angry expression. "Fire at will!" Zuko shouts. Aang heard no shots for about five minutes so he assumed they were done, but he was wrong. About 10 large fire balls flew at him at high speed. Aang's eyes widened as they grew close to him. Aang gasps as one of the fire balls exploded close by him.

"Sir, the avatar is hit." A soldier reports to Zuko.

"Good." Zuko says with an evil smile.

"Ah!" Aang yells as he falls down to the Earth. Aang desperately tries to regain control of his glider, but fails every time. Back on Appa, Katara rocks Song back and forth with a worried face. But she was interrupted by the sound of the large explosion. She looks out and sees Aang's glider falling.

"Oh my god! Aang!" She screams. "Sokka turn back!" Sokka looks over and sees Aang falling as well and turns Appa back.

"Come on glider! Fly!" Aang yells. "Ah!" Aang screams only a few feet from the solid earth. Preparing for impact, he closes eyes tight and holds his glider in front of him, trying to block the impact. Aang hit a surface, but it diffidently wasn't the ground.

"Huh?" Aang says opening his eyes slowly. "Appa!" He yells.

"Aang! Are you ok?" Katara says hugging him.

"Yes I'm fine. How is Song?" Aang asks pulling away the blanket that covered her body. She looked the same, puffy red spots all over. Aang looked sadly at the small infant. "Don't worry young one, you shall be healed, and this time it's a promise. Zuko's fleet of land tanks headed toward the spot where they thought the Avatar fell.

"Sir, we have searched the forest. The avatar is no where to be seen." A soldier says.

"That's impossible! I saw him fall with my own two eyes! You guys just aren't looking hard enough." Zuko says starring at the soldier.

"Prince Zuko, I have looked to. He is no where in this spot." Iroh says.

"Don't be ridiculous uncle, I saw him!" Zuko snapped back.

"Prince Zuko, he is not here. We must move on." Iroh suggests. Zuko snorts angrily and agrees.

"Well Aang, you have to learn that cure. Song's life depends on you. I know you can do it, and ill be here the whole time." Katara says reassuring Aang.

"I know, but I'm just scared that I only have 1 week." Aang adds.

"Aang, you can do it. Just believe in yourself." Katara leans in and gives him a large hug. Aang just stares at Song who sits in her blankets next to Katara. A small glisten of light fell in her eyes, and this made Aang smile wider than he has ever.

"I believe." Aang says.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. Chapter 18: Play Time

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

The gang flew for while, making sure Zuko had no chance in following them. In sure of this, they landed on a small island surrounded by water. Katara left Sokka in charge of Song once again, and she and Aang took off to a small spot more into the island.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Aang screamed holding his arm.

"You were going into the Avatar state again; I had to get you out of it somehow." Katara smirked.

"Well not so hard next time!" Aang smiled back and started to meditate again.

"Remember what Avatar Roku said. Breathe in and out, in and out. Don't think about anything else but curing Song." Katara said calmly. "Think of only Song."

"It's kind of hard to when I've got what you're words running through my mind!" Aang snapped and turned to Katara.

"Oh! Sorry…" Katara said blushing. Aang closed his eyes again and repeated to himself.

"Only Song, only Song, only…" All of a sudden wind began to engulf Aang's glowing body. Katara water whipped Aang once again. "Ow!" Aang growled, this time holding his ankle.

"Sorry, but you were doing it again." Katara apologized.

"Why can't I get it right?!" Aang said very frustrated. Katara walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Aang you will get it soon." Katara gave him a reassuring smile and walked a few feet back. "Ok, let's try again, this time…OW! Hey?!" Katara said jumping a couple inches off the ground holding her behind. Katara turned to find Aang bending water from the ocean and water whipping her in the behind. "Aang! Oh, you're going to get it now!" Katara turned pulling water from the ocean and whipping it at Aang. Aang dodged it and smiled.

"Ha! Missed me!"

"You sure?" Katara smiled, and bended the water around his waist picking him up and dropping him in the ocean. "I am totally YOUR water bending master." Katara smiled.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that!" Aang smiled placing his hand behind his back. He twirled it around creating a long string of air. Katara was still laughing and didn't notice her feet leaving the ground.

"Ah! A-a-ang, you better put me down r-right n-now!" Katara said screaming at him with a small chuckle in her voice.

"What was that? You want to go higher?!" Aang smiled back. "Ok, whatever." Aang lifted his hands and caused Katara to fly a few feet higher.

"AANG!" Katara screamed.

"Ok, ok." Aang lowered his hands slowly causing Katara to return to Earth.

"O-h m-my g-god…" Katara stuttered. Katara dropped to her knees giggling a little as she caught her breath. She finally got her breath back and stood up.

"You!" Katara screamed before being dragged by air to Aang.

"I what?" Aang brought her into a passionate kiss, placing his hands behind her back, and she placing her hands around his neck. Little did Aang know, Katara was motioning the water to float over their heads in a giant water ball.

"Uh oh…" Aang screamed as he tried to move, but Katara smiled and held onto him tight. Lowering her hands she drenched the two of them.

"There, now we're even." Katara smiled and continued kissing Aang.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	19. Chapter 19: Promises

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

Aang and Katara kissed the whole time they should have been attempting the controlled avatar state. Aang felted Katara giggle, so he let go of her lips.

"Aang we better go, Sokka must be getting worried." Katara said putting her finger to his lips.

"Yeah, maybe your right."

"Maybe I'm right? Now Aang, you have known me long enough to know that I'm always right." Katara chuckled standing up. She stretched out her arm to help Aang up. Aang smiled back reached for her hand but pulled her back down instead.

"Now, don't lie." Aang pulled Katara close.

"Lie about what?"

"You were just wrong with that sentence." Aang smiled at her. Katara looked back at him and smiled back.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"We have all the time in the world." Aang brought her a little closer. "Now then…" Aang began to lean in to continue their kiss. Katara smiled evilly back at the puckered lipped boy. She backed away and started to get up. "Where are you going?" Aang whined. Katara just started too walked slowly back to camp. "Katara? Where are you going?!" Aang yelled. Katara just continued to walk, not even turning back to see the depressed look on the small boy. Aang airbended himself up ran over to her, grabbing her arm. "What's wrong? Where are you going?" Katara wiggled out of Aang's grip and leaned up against the tree smiling.

"I'm going back to camp." Katara said.

"But…but…" Aang whined again.

"It's like you said Aang, we have all the time in the world." Katara smiled and turned to walk back to camp. Aang just stood slumped over like a wilted flower. He then saw her look back at him with a smile. Aang looked back and started to run after her.

"You are doing this on purpose aren't you?" Aang said finally caught up to her.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Katara said sarcastically. Aang just sighed and put on a fake smile. After about 5 minutes they returned to camp.

"Hey you're back. So did Aang get the cure yet?" Sokka asked cradling Song in his arms.

"No, not yet. But we are close." Katara lied.

"Yeah, so very close." Aang played along.

"Well that's good." Sokka said. Aang and Katara just stood around holding hands and looking at each other. Sokka saw this and was very curious. "Hey, something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." Aang said sighing once again. Katara let out a small giggle at the sight of Aang's face. It was so sad.

"Yeah its nothing." Katara reassured.

"Well, whatever. Here can you guys take back Song? I'm going to go take a shower in the river." Sokka said handing the small infant back to the couple.

"Of course. Thanks for watching her." Katara looked down at the infant, who still had those large puffy spots all over.

"Yeah, no problem." Sokka wandered off for the river.

"Hey little one. How are you doing today?" Aang said tickling her small cheek. Song just smiled and giggled.

"I haven't heard her giggle like that before." Katara smiled.

"Yeah, me either."

"What do you say we start a fire and just relax for the rest of the night?" Katara suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Aang agreed. He went into the forest gathering as much wood as he could and aligned them up in a pile. He then created a small flame with his finger and put it underneath the pile of twigs.

"Nice bending Aang." Katara said.

"Yeah, I guess." Aang smiled. Aang felt a large puff of air hit his back, then a large plump. A small fuzzy creature entangled around his neck and settled down. "Well I see Appa and Momo want to enjoy the warmth too." Aang began to stroke the back of Momo.

"Yeah I can see that." Katara giggled a little. "Well we have 4 days left to try the avatar state. We better use them wisely."

"Yeah I agree." Aang looked over at Song who was still smiling. "For Song's sake." He said gently stroking her small cheek.

"Oppa…" Song gooed.

"What did she say?" Katara asked surprised.

"I-I think she said Oppa?" Aang said listening close as Song repeated herself.

"App...a" Song repeated.

"No Aang, I think she said Appa! That's her first word!" Katara stood up and hugged the small infant.

"Wow Appa, you must be pretty special for her to use you as her first word!" Aang said petting the large bison. Appa just stuck out his tongue and grunted.

"Appa!" Song smiled and said again.

"Very good Song!" Aang said stroking her fragile and soft cheek.

"Ap…" Song started but was interrupted by a round of violent coughs. Song began to cry.

"Oh now, now. Calm down. It's going to be ok. Cough it out." Katara said patting her back with her hand. Song's eyes began to calm as did her cough. "That's a girl." Katara turned to Aang who had a look of worry. Katara continued to stroke the back of Song before bowing her head. "M-maybe I should just give her nighttime bottle and put her to sleep."

"That would probably be best. She shouldn't be up this late anyway." Aang said placing his hand on Katara shoulder.

"Come on little one, time for your dinner." Katara held Song up and starred into her bright beautiful blue eyes. Song just sniffed and starred back. Katara's eyes felt tears coming. Just looking at Song with eyes full of sorrow and weakness. She had but 4 days or else. A tear was about to fall so she placed Song back on her shoulder and headed for the tent. "Come on." Katara said with a cracked voice. Aang noticed her and just sat back down and poked at the fire, waiting for Katara's return.

Around 15 minutes later, Katara returned back to Aang and sat back down. Sokka walked out of the woods, still drying his soaked hair. "I-I heard Song crying again. Is she ok?" Sokka asked sadly.

"Yeah, she's sleeping right now." Katara said leaning into Aang.

"Oh, ok." Sokka said. Aang leaned his head on hers.

"You know she is getting worse." Aang stated. Katara just tightly shut her eyes, letting the tears fall slowly.

"Y-yeah, I know." Katara agreed. "But I know she will be cured, because my hope still stands high for you Aang." Katara looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah well, it's kind of late so I think I'm going to bed." Sokka yawned and walked to the tent. "You guys coming?" Aang looked back at Sokka who stood outside the tent.

"We'll be there shortly."

"Ok."

"Aang?"

"Yes Katara?"

"Do you think of me a lot?"

"All the time. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh, ok…" Aang felt his front of his shirt grow even wetter. "Katara, she will be fixed. I am trying, and I promise I won't give up…"

"I know Aang, but there is something else." Aang looked puzzled at the upset waterbender.

"Aang, you have to let me go…" Aang wiggled out of her grip, stunned.

"What?!"

"Aang, it's the only way. If you don't let me go, you will never master the Controlled Avatar State." Katara looked at him.

"Katara no…I had a hard time doing that the last time."

"I know Aang, but it's the only way. I'm the reason you're not getting it down."

"Katara, don't you ever think that way." Aang said.

"Aang, you remember what Roku said? Think of only Song. I know you have me on your mind too. Just please let me go." Katara begged.

"But...But…"

"Aang I know you can do it. I still love you, but you just have to try this for me." Aang lowered his head, still a little unsure. Katara walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You see this necklace? It's something you made. Something you gave to me because you love me. Something that promises that we will be together forever. Once Song is cured, we will have the whole rest of our lives to love one another." Katara promises. Aang looked up and put on a small smile. "Once Song is cured, we will be a family again, and the spirits won't ever bother us. Once Song is cured, we will be married and you will never have to do this again. But just this once, I ask you to please let me go, for the sake of Song." Katara looked at the still depressed boy. Aang raised his head and starred back.

"O-ok Katara." Aang said. Katara gave him a large hug, and began to cry again.

"I know you can do it Aang. There are two more things; Sokka will have to take you to practice from now on. And I am going to set of a separate tent so I can sleep there. Just to make sure you don't think of me." Katara said looking at the boy who was deeply depressed.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked with a sad voice.

"I just want to make sure you don't think of me Aang." Katara said. "For the sake of Song." Katara let a couple tears go, but fake smiled at the same time. "I love you Aang."

"I love you too Katara."

"Well come on. We better get to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Katara said holding his hand.

"Yeah." Aang said, his head still bowed.

"Cheer up, I am not going to separate us till tomorrow." Katara said.

"Oh ok." Aang said heading for his cot. They jumped into their cot and lay next to each other peacefully.

"Good night Aang." Katara said placing a small kiss on his hand that she held.

"Good night, Katara." Aang replied.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	20. Chapter 20: Training Day 2

**Unfortunately I do not own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

_(Aang's dream)_

"_Aang, if you leave now you wont be able to enter the avatar state at all!" The guru shouts._

_(Flashes to Zuko and Aang fighting in the ruins of Old Ba Sing Sai)_

"_Ah!" Aang screams._

"_HAAA!" (Zuko throws a fire ball at him.)_

"_I'm sorry Katara." _

_(Aang shields himself with crystals. Aang enters the avatar state and starts to rise up. Flashes to the part where Azula zaps him down with lightning. Aang falls back down to Earth, but then it flashes to Aang landing in a dark room.)_

"_Why did you let me go Aang?" A mysterious voice sounds._

"_K-Katara? I'm sorry!"_

"_W-why did you l-let me g-g-go…" Katara's voice fades away._

"_No wait! Don't leave!" Aang starts to run after her, following her voice. "Katara?" _

_(The ground breaks from underneath him and he begins to fall)_

"_Ah!" Aang shouts still falling. He then lands on an ice block. He notices a boy standing before him. "Hello? Who are you?" Aang reaches to tug the boy's shoulder and the boy turns around. It was himself in the Avatar state. The image of him angrily stares at him before throwing a large ice ball at him… _

_(End of dream)_

"Ah!" Aang shouts sitting up quickly. He pants hard trying to catch his breath, noticing himself dripping with sweat. He looks over to see Katara sleeping peacefully. With that information he lays back down, still sweating and panting hard. "What am I going to do? I-I can't let her go." Aang cried. "I can't go through that again." Aang felt a tear fall from his eye and closed them tight to prevent anymore from falling. He slept the rest of the night and woke up to Katara packing her things. "Hey Katara. Where are you going?" Aang says tiredly.

"Aang, I'm going to set up the other tent. I'm just packing my things getting ready to move them over there. What's wrong? You look like you just woke up from a night mare." Katara stopped packing and walked to the cot and sat beside him.

"Yeah, I-it was just a nightmare." Aang looked down to the floor.

"You want to talk about it?" Katara said rubbing his back.

"N-no, it's ok. I'll be fine." Aang flashed a quick smile up to her face and focused his face back to the floor.

"Well, ok. You better hurry up and get dressed. Sokka is sitting outside waiting for you." Katara said returning to her packing.

"Waiting for me?"

"Well yeah, remember I won't be taking you to practice anymore."

"Oh…yeah, I forgot." Aang began to put on his shirt and wind pants. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." Aang didn't make eye contact with Katara who noticed Aang's discomfort by letting her go. She ran over to him and gave him a large kiss on the cheek.

"Aang, I'll see you soon enough. Don't you be down because I won't see you for a couple of days." Katara stroked the top of Aang's bald head.

"Aang! Come on man! I don't have all day!" Sokka yelled impatiently.

"Coming!" Aang shouted. Katara hugged Aang again.

"I love you Aang, and nothing will change that." Aang smiled and walked out of the tent.

"Finally! Come on, let's go." Sokka said signaling Aang to follow him into the woods. Aang looks back at Katara, who stood peeping out of the tent. Aang gave a small smile that turned quickly to a frown before disappearing into the vast and deep woods. Katara smiles back and returns to her packing, her smile eventually turning to a frown as well.

"Ok, so Katara tells me you have to let her go or something like that. So, yeah clear your mind and think of only Song. Oh, and just to let you know, I brought this with me." Sokka holds out his club and smiles.

"What's that for?" Aang's eyes widened.

"Well, since I don't know any bending, I thought I would just give you a nice whack on the head if you start to enter the avatar state." Sokka just smiles evilly.

"O-oh…" Aang looks at his weapon with fright. A small drop of sweat falls from his head. Aang takes a large gulp and positions himself in a meditative position. "Ok…here I go." Aang says closing his eyes still thinking about the hard whack he will most likely receive from Sokka. Aang's eyes open only moments later. His eyes glowed and so did his tattoo.

"Aang, can you hear me?" Sokka says getting his club ready. Wind begins to swirl around Aang and Sokka knows he was going into the Avatar state. "Bummer for you Aang." Sokka smiles evilly. He wasn't going to hit Aang hard, but hard enough to get him back to reality. Sokka readied to hit Aang but was stopped by a large string of water heading straight for Aang. _Whack!_

"Ow!" Aang screamed. "God, Sokka be gentler!" Aang said holding his head.

"Uh, that wasn't me." Sokka says lowing his weapon.

"Katara?" Aang said confused.

"Sokka you don't have to train Aang today. I can take over. Besides, if I hadn't jumped in, Aang would probably have a concussion." Katara giggled a little.

"I wasn't going to hit him hard!" Sokka said. "Wait, I thought the reason I was suppose to help Aang practice was because he was going to let you go."

"Yeah, well I changed my mind." Katara said.

"Whatever." Sokka said walking back to camp.

"Hey give Song her bottle!" Katara yelled.

"Wait I'm not.."

"Thanks Sokka!" Katara yelled interrupting him.

"What are you doing Katara?" Aang smiled.

"Well I couldn't let you suffer for _four_ days without me." Katara sarcastically remarked. Aang just giggled. "Now then, where were we?" Katara smiled and sat down across from Aang. Aang just smiled at her and began practice again.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	21. Chapter 21: Frustration

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

"I'll never get it." Aang sighed and slouched over. Katara leaned against a tree starring at the frustrated boy.

(Katara's thoughts)

What can I do? I knew I shouldn't have changed my mind. Maybe I should stay away from Aang. No, I can't do that to him. Hmm…Wait a minute…

(End of Katara's thoughts)

"I've got it!" Katara snapped.

"What?!" Aang asked surprised. Katara turned and began running back to camp. "Where are you going?" Aang yelled still on the ground. Katara came back with someone. "What are you doing? Why did you go get Song?"

"Well, I thought if Song was with us, you could focus more." Katara said carefully sitting down. "Now then, try to focus on Song." Aang nodded and sat in his meditative position. Aang began to glow bright, but this time, wind didn't swirl around him. "Aang? Can you hear me?" Katara reached out to touch his shoulder. Aang's eyes opened, still glowing bright. His face turned over to Katara who held Song close.

"Song…" Aang said reaching his hand out to her. Large streams of bright water circled Aang slowly. "I've got the cure." Aang said tears coming to his eyes. "I've got it!" Aang yelled. Katara smiled and congratulated him. "I can do this." Aang said beginning to get up, but was pushed back down. "What's happening?" Aang said going back into his meditative position. "Katara!" Air began to swirl around him.

"Aang! No! You're going into the Avatar State!" Katara passed Song on over to her right arm and readied her left with a stream of water to whip Aang. Aang began to rise up into the sky, but was prevented once again by the stinging sensation of a water whip.

"Ow!" Aang screamed falling back to the Earth. "Why did you do that Katara? I got it down and you just took me out of it!" Aang said upset.

"Aang, you were going into the Avatar State again…" Katara said.

"No I wasn't I was in the controlled Avatar state! I could have cured Song right there but you had to take me out of it! Why did you do that Katara?!" Aang yelled.

"Aang, calm down. What's wrong with you?" Katara questioned. "Never mind, I'm going to go set Song back in her crib. We can pick this up tomorrow."

"No Katara we can't, I only have 3 days left! Don't you get it? Song has to be cured in three days! We don't have all the time in the world!" Aang yelled again.

"Aang I know mastering this thing might be frustrating but you don't have to get so angry about it…" Katara sadly said. "Now, do you want to come back to camp or do you just want to stay here?"

"I'm going to stay here and practice this move. I have to get it down or Song will die. You don't seem to think of this as any importance so I might just do this on my own." Aang said turning around.

"Whatever…" Katara began to walk back to camp.

"Hey what's all the fuss about? I heard yelling?" Sokka said running to Katara.

"Its nothing, Aang's just very frustrated right now." Katara said looking down.

"Oh, ok. Hey I'm going to see what this island has. See if there is a village around or something so we can pack up on supplies." Sokka said.

"Ok, but be careful." Katara said.

"Yeah, yeah I will."

-------------TWO HOURS LATER---------------

Aang returned back to camp. He spots Katara sitting by the fire poking at it. "Hey Katara, I-I'm sorry about what happened back at the river." Aang said placing his hand behind his head. Katara said nothing. "I was just really frustrated. I don't know, I…" he paused. "I don't know if I can do it." Aang lowered his head. Katara looked up and saw the drown look on his sorry face. She got up from the log she sat on and walked over to him.

"I know Aang; it can get frustrating at times. But don't let your hopes down. I know for sure that you can do it." Katara held Aang close.

"Thanks Katara." Aang said. "Where's Sokka?"

"Oh, he went to go investigate the island. You know to see if there is a town around or something."

"Oh, ok."

"Hey I think I might go to bed early tonight. Are you coming?"

"Yeah." Aang got up and walked into the tent with Katara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This island is totally uninhabited!" Sokka yelled. "No town, no shops, not even a drinking fountain!" Sokka said swinging his machete back and forth at the vines. "Well I guess ill head back and tell them the bad news. We should leave in the morning." Sokka began to head back, but was distracted by a large noise.

"Search this island, Prince Zuko wants the Avatar alive." Sokka's eyes widened.

"No…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	22. Chapter 22: Attack

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

"No…" Sokka said shocked. He turns around running back to camp. "How in the world could they have found us?" He said to himself. Sokka was about to head through a group of trees but was stopped.

"Hey, I think I heard something over here."

"Oh no…" Sokka turns around and runs the other way but heard a voice again.

"Over here!" Sokka was confused. He ran straight for a couple of minutes before being stopped again.

"Who's there?"

"Oh my god!" Sokka started running the other way again. Finally after about 30 minutes of avoiding the fire nation he arrives back at camp.

"Guys…guys…we have to…leave!" Sokka says panting frantically.

"What's going on?" Aang asks.

"The fire nation…they…they…found us again." Sokka says starting to pack up his things.

"What?! But…but…how?" Katara stands up quickly.

"How should I know? Let's just get out of here!" Sokka says pulling down the tent. Katara grabs Song and heads for Appa. She looks back to see Aang standing in the middle of the clearing with his head lowered.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Katara says just about to board Appa.

"If we run, they will come looking for us again." Aang began. "You guys go, I'll stay."

"Aang, what are you crazy?! We they won't find us if we just go!" Sokka said.

"No Sokka, I have to stay. I'll be fine. I've faced them three times already. This time won't be any different." Aang flashed a fake smile back at them. "You guys get out of here. Go find some where safe off this island. I-I'll come find you later."

"Aang you don't have to do this. If we just go now we…"

"We can what? We can avoid them for now and wait for them later? No Katara, I have to face them sooner or later." Katara starred at the brave boy. She then jumped off Appa and ran over to him nearly knocking him to the ground with a hug.

"But I'll miss you to much." Tears flooded her eyes quickly.

"I know, I'll miss you too." Aang said returning the hug.

"Over here! I hear something."

"You have to get out of here now." Aang said helping Katara to Appa.

"Yip, yip!" Sokka yelled. Katara picked up Song once again and made her way to the edge of Appa's sattle. Aang starred up at her as more tears filled her eyes.

"Be safe." Katara cried looking down at him. Aang turned around ready to face the many fire nation soldiers that were to come at him.

"There he is! Get him!" The captain of the search party exclaims. Each soldier shoots fire blast after fire blast at Aang. But each of them being blocked by Aang's staff. The soldiers stand their ground as does Aang. Aang glares at each one of them. A fire blast comes out of no where.

"Ah!" Aang yells blocking it with his staff once again.

"The Avatar, I thought it would be more difficult for us to find you. Oh well…" A man says from behind the pack of soldiers.

"Why do you want me so badly? What have I done to you?" Aang yells.

"You have done nothing to me. But it doesn't matter what you have done to me, right now it matters what your going to do for me. Once I've got you, my honor, my right place will be restored. This scar will not mark me as the banished price, this mark scar will mark me as Prince Zuko of the fire nation!" Another large fire blast heads for Aang.

"HA!" Aang whacks the fire blast with his glider.

"Attack!" Zuko yells popping out from behind the crowd of fire nation soldier. Aang fires a large blast of air as the army comes for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, where should we go?" Sokka asks breaking the silence. Katara doesn't respond. "Um…I picked up some fruit while I was out." Katara remained silent. Sokka just starred at her. "Look Katara, I'm sure Aang will be just fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Katara spoke.

"Because he has faced the fire nation before."

"I'm going to rest for a while." Katara said holding Song.

"Oh…ok." Sokka responded. Sokka could here small whimpers coming from Katara as she rested. "What am I going to do. I have three problems: Song is going to pass unless Aang masters that controlled avatar state, Katara is totally upset, and Aang is fighting a whole fleet of fire nation soldiers. Plus we only have 3 days left." Sokka whispered to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah!" Aang screamed as many fire balls headed for him.

"Give up Avatar, you never had a chance." Zuko said.

"Never!" Aang yelled holding out his staff.

"Fine then, keep firing!" Zuko ordered.

"Ah!" Aang screamed as another round of fire balls headed for his face. He couldn't defend himself forever. The many fire balls hit him violently. Aang fell to the ground passed out. Zuko smiled evilly and walked over to Aang grabbing him by the collar.

"Like I said, you never had a chance." Zuko said in Aang's passed out face. Zuko smiles and hold him up. "I am going home!" All of a sudden, the ground started to shake and violent winds began to swirl around the two enemies. Aang's face scrunched up in an angry expression and his eyes and tattoos glowed brightly. Zuko let the Avatar go as he floated up in the stream of air. Aang lifted his arms creating piles of Earth surround his body. A giant rock monster was formed under Aang's control. Zuko starred with wide eyes. "Retreat!" Zuko ran back the ships but was stopped by a large rocky hand in front of him. His soldiers were stopped by large rocky walls. The hand grabbed Zuko and brought him up in the air. Zuko still fought the monster grip. The great rock monster threw the prince back into the water before grabbing for his soldiers and doing the same. Aang ordered the monster the command the sand in front the ships sending them back. The monster moved his hand and the large mounds of sand rolled underneath the ships sending them back into the vast ocean. A few minute later the rocks that once surrounded Aang's body fell to the ground, and Aang slowly landed back to Earth. Aang came out of the Avatar state and collapsed to the ground.

"What? What happened?" Aang questioned himself. "Sokka and Katara! I have to go find them." Aang opened his glider and flew up into the sky. Within his sash he picked up his bison whistle and gave it a huge blow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arg!" Appa let out a large grunt. Appa turned around.

"What's going on?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. Appa just turned around by himself."

"Well turn him back around." Katara said sleepily. Sokka tugged on the reins and turning Appa back around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang let's another blow go on the whistle. "Appa!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appa grunted again and turned back around. "Appa what are you doing?" Sokka said confused at Appa's behavior, and turning back around. Momo, who was sleeping ran over to the back of the sattle where Katara held Song.

"Eeeek!" Momo screamed.

"What is it Momo?" Katara said looking back. "Aang?" She said squinting a little. "AANG! Sokka it's Aang! Turn Appa around!"

"Aang? Really?" Sokka said turning Appa around. Katara happily waved her had at Aang who grew closer to them. Finally a few minutes later, he caught up to them and landed on the back of Appa. "Aang! Oh Aang, I've missed you…" Katara said hugging Aang. "Your burned. Here I'll heal you." Katara said grabbing for the water.

"No, I'm fine. Really, I'll live." Aang said resisting treatment.

"But Aang I can heal you."

"No, it ok." Aang said.

"Um…ok."

"So, those fire nation creeps ever going to follow us again?" Sokka asked.

"No, I don't think so." Aang said happy.

"Good." Katara voiced.

"Well what now?" Sokka asks.

"We need to find a new place to set up camp."

"True." Katara agrees.

"We best not fool around this time. Remember we only have 3 days left."

"Yeah but you almost have it down Aang. So what do you guys say we stop at a town or something to pack up on supplies and get a descent meal?" Sokka suggests.

"Well, um…" Aang didn't know what to say.

"Come on Aang, we have three days to master this thing." Katara pleads.

"O-ok." Aang agrees.

"Great there is a village not far from here. We can stop there." Sokka says.

"Great!" Katara says.

"It'll take a couple of hours so we will be there by sun set." Sokka informs.

"Perfect." Aang says.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	23. Chapter 23: Change in Plans

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

"Ugh…" Aang yawns, "How much longer Sokka?"

"I told you, we will be there by sun set."

"Oh yeah."

"Why don't you be like Katara and Song and rest for a while?" Sokka suggests. Aang looks over and sees Katara leaning up again Appa's sattle sleeping peacefully with Song safely in her arms, and Momo next to her. "Sounds like a plan." Aang makes his way over to the sleeping trio and cuddles up next to them. "Wake me up when we get there ok Sokka?" Aang yawns again.

"No problem."

"Eeeek…" Momo squeaks and cuddles up on Aang's bald head.

Aang chuckles, "Good night Momo."

_(Aang's dream)_

_Aang stands at the entrance of the Southern Air Temple. He looks all around noticing bison and lemurs and the many airbenders. _

"_Come on Aang! We are going to be late!" One airbender says grabbing Aang by the arm._

"_Late? Late for what?" Aang asks being dragged by the arm. A large roar of a crowd falls upon him as he enters an air ball arena._

"_Aang! Come on you're on my team!" Another airbender screams signaling Aang to following him. _

"_Uh…ok!" Aang screams back. Aang stands in front of the goal blocking the many balls that head for him._

"_Great job Aang!" A member of his team screams._

"_Thanks." Aang gets read for another ball heading his way, but was distracted by someone in the crowd._

"_Go Aang!" A woman shouts._

"_K-Katara?" Aang says letting his guard down. He looks up at his fiancé cheering him on, and notices a small child sitting next to her. The small child with beautiful brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She wears a wonderful female airbending shirt and pants. Her brown hair blowing in the wind. _

"_S-Song?!" Aang screams. The young girl doesn't notice him from the roaring of the crowd. _

"_Go Daddy!" The young lady screams. Aang, not noticing it, gets slammed to the ground by a rather large air ball. _

"_Ugh…" Aang gets up holding his head. But he notices he is no longer in the arena, but merely in a dark and vacant room. He stagers to his feet but gets knocked down by a geyser of fire. "Ah!" Aang screams._

"_Aang, you have 3 days left." A familiar voice sounds._

"_Roku?" Aang questions._

"_Yes Aang it's me. I see you have about mastered this state hmmm?"_

"_Well I wouldn't say mastered it." Aang says placing his hand behind his head. Roku bows his head._

"_Aang you have 2 days left starting tomorrow. You must master this state or else Song will pass. You wouldn't want that would you?"_

"_I'm trying Roku, but I mean I have three days…"_

"_Aang, three days isn't that long. You may think you still have three days left, but it is almost to the end of the 3rd day, so really you have two days left. Aang you don't have time to be fooling around. I am giving you this advice to help you save your daughter." Aang bows his head. "I know you don't want to think about it for one night, but isn't saving her a little more important that shopping for your own needs right now?" Aang doesn't speak. "I am not saying you can't have a good time, but right now Song needs you. I have to go. Think about what I've said." Roku disappears. Aang continues sitting in the dark room._

_(End of Aang's Dream)_

"Aang? AANG! Wake up, we are at the village." Sokka says shaking Aang.

"Huh? What? Oh…ok." Aang sits up and gives one last yawn. "Where's the town?"

"It's right down there. It only takes a couple minutes to get to." Katara said. Aang looks down to the town. The town was covered from entrance to exit with lights and music.

"Wow, nice town." Aang compliments.

"Hey Aang, can you watch Song for a little bit?" Katara asks.

"Of course." Aang said reaching his arms out for Song. Katara handed the small infant to Aang and ran back to Sokka who started to put up the tent. Aang looked sadly at the small infant who still had that monstrous disease.

"Well tents up, fires set, and moneys in my pocket. So whose ready to head down the town for some meat! Some tender, delicious, fragrant, life saving meat…" Sokka says begining to drool.

"Is that all you can think about?" Katara asks chuckling a little bit and following her brother down the path to the town. Katara looks back at Aang, who just stands in the clearing. "Come on Aang let's go." Aang looks up at Katara who was signaling him to follow, but didn't move. "Something wrong?"

"Well I don't think we should go to the town." Aang replies.

"What are you talking about?!" Sokka exclaims. "Hey I've been without meat for TO long! Meat keeps me going!" Katara gives her dramatic brother an evil glare and walks over to Aang.

"Aang, what's wrong? Why the sudden change of mood?" Katara asks placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I think I talked to Roku last night. He was a little angry at me."

"Why? You almost got the controlled avatar state mastered. Why would he be angry?"

"Well he does have a point. I only have two days left to train, and two days do go by quickly." Katara frowned at the small boy and looked back at her brother.

"Oh no…I've been looking forward for this for too long." Katara played the puppy dog look. "Nope, no way… that isn't going to work for me this time." Sokka crossed his arms and looked away. Katara continued starring at her brother with the same look. Sokka opened his right eye just enough to see the saddened look on her sisters face. Sokka bit his lip trying to fight the puppy dog pout but lost. "OK FINE! You win…" Sokka slouched over and walked back to his tent. "If anyone needs me I'll be in bed. At least I can still dream about meat!"

"Works every time…" Katara chucked. "Well then do you want to try a couple times tonight?" Katara asks Aang.

"Ok…" Aang looks happily up at Katara who leans in and give the small boy a peak on the cheek.

"Alright let's go." As they pass the tent where Sokka rested they heard mumbling.

"_Veil…ribs…chicken…mmmm…" _Sokka mumbled. Katara and Aang peak in to see Sokka chewing on his soaked pillow. They let out a small giggle before running from the tent.

"Wow, he's right. He does dream about meat!" Katara laughed again. They ran to a nearby clearing and sit down to focus. "Ready?"

"Ready…"

(Up in the Spirit world)

"Very good Aang…" Roku says his hands tucked away in his sleeves.

"Very good Aang what, Avatar Roku…" A spirit sneaks up behind him.

"Nothing! It's nothing…" Roku says quickly hiding the small break in the portal.

"Roku, what is going on? What are you hiding?" The spirit walks over to Roku pushing him out of the way, revealing the small break in the portal.

"What? What are they doing?" The spirit stares at Aang and Katara.

"_Ow!" Aang shouts._

"_Haha…sorry you did it again." Katara chuckles._

"_Ugh…well let's try this again then we can go back to camp." Aang says._

"_Sounds good." Katara agrees._

"Try what again. Avatar Roku, what are they doing?" The spirit placing his hands on his hips in anger.

"Practicing a new move I suppose." Roku lies.

"_Ugh…I'll never get it. Well come, lets go back." Aang says to Katara. Aang looks down at Song who was wrapped in a small blanket. "Don't worry small one, you will be cured soon." Aang lets a small smile go._

"Cured?! But how! How did he find the cure…Avatar Roku…" The spirit points his finger out at him. "You told Aang the cure didn't you? You have no honor left!" The spirit exclaims.

"I have honor Avatar Renshu, it is the rest of you who do not. Stripping a young couple of their only child shows no honor. It shows but disgrace." Roku stares at the shocked Avatar.

"Wait till the council hears about how you have betrayed them Roku. Because of you, Song will die before they even get the chance to find the cure." Avatar Renshu walked away to go discuss it with the rest of the Avatars. Roku was upset and focused his attention back to the portal.

"Aang…I'm sorry..." Roku bowed his head in sadness.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	24. Chapter 24: Punishment

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

Roku spent the rest of his day near the portal. He watched Aang and Katara spend most of their time with their dying daughter. Roku felt his heart rapidly beating because of his rapidly changing and depressing thoughts.

"Roku…" a crowd of angered spirits gather around him. "Follow us." One spirit said in a low tone. Roku turned noticing the entire Avatar council standing before him. Roku lowered his head in disappointment.

"Close the portal." Avatar Renshu commanded. All the Avatars stood high except for Roku. He slouched over with sorrow as they escorted him to the council hall. They can to a rather large mahogany door with the four elements carved in. "Avatar Quin will see you now." Renshu said opening the doors. Roku looked with nervousness, but stood proud and high to try to hit it. He starred at the tall desk that stood before him. Behind the desk stood the god of all Avatars.

"Roku…" Avatar Quin started.

"Avatar Quin." Roku bowed.

"Why have you betrayed the council?"

"I have not betrayed anyone; I am just saving a life…"

"You are trying to save a life, but you are also destroying the cycle."

"How?" Roku questioned.

"With Aang having a child, the child is a part of him, am I correct Avatar Roku?"

"Yes."

"She will gain the ability to master all four elements, just as her father was destined to. She will be the new Avatar when Aang dies because of that. We can not have two people who are able to master all four elements. Aang was supposed to be reborn into a new generation, but because he has a child, this is not possible. In other words, once Aang passes, he won't be reborn, but his daughter will take over his job as being Avatar. And once she dies, she cannot be reborn, thus ending the Avatar cycle forever." Avatar Quin explains.

"Sir, killing the child is not the answer."

"Do you want the four nations to stay at peace? Do you care about the cycle Roku?"

"Yes I do care about the cycle, and I do want the nations to remain at peace. But I also care for the child who hasn't even taken her first real breath without coughing." Quin lowers his head.

"Roku I admire your heart for the child and I wish I could be just like you…but I'm afraid the council has spoken." Quin removes his glasses that held back small gray hairs from falling into his face. "Song will be up here tomorrow at noon, no longer and no shorter." Roku starred in disbelief. "You will be under Avatar Renshu's watchful eye until then." Roku looked up at him confused.

"Why am I to be watched?!" Roku exclaimed.

"Because Roku, I know you well enough now to see that you will try to warn Aang." Quin lowered his head again. "I'm sorry Roku, you may go now." Quin sat back up in his chair and signaled Roku to leave. Roku bowed quickly towards Avatar Quin before turning and walking out. Renshu stood outside waiting for him.

"I'm sorry Roku, but it is for the best." Renshu bowed to Roku as he slowly walked out of the great doors. Roku starred at the bent over Avatar but just kept walking. "Roku, you don't understand…" Renshu tried to explain himself. Roku hear those words and stopped in his tracks. Renshu ran into him.

"No Renshu, you don't understand. None of you do. Not even Avatar Quin." Roku continued walking with Renshu silently following. Roku stops at a door and steps inside. Renshu was about to enter but was stopped by a fire wall created by Roku. "Aang will soon need to talk to me and it is in the rules that I must respond to him." Roku slams the door sending a breeze back at Renshu. He stands outside the slammed door upset and angered. After a few minutes he walks away. Roku waves his hands creating a small portal and finds Aang and Katara who sit eating a small fish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you say; we go and practice once last time for tonight?" Katara asks.

"Sounds good to me." Aang says.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Aang, then I can talk to you." Roku says to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Aang ready to head to the river?" Katara asks when she just finished the last bit of her fish.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'll grab Song." Aang runs over the tent and grabs hold of Song. He then meets Katara by the river. Hey sits down in his meditative position and breaths. In and out, in and out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The portal that Roku created starts to glow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Earth, Aang opens his eyes and they start to glow. No wind swirls around him; he just sits there starring into the forest. His spirit shoots out of his body and up to Roku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aang, this is very important. I don't have much time." Roku stands and talks to Aang.

"Roku, I've almost got the state down!" Aang says happily.

"Aang, I am very happy for you. But we have a huge problem." Roku lowers his head in sorrow.

"What's going on?"

"Aang, the council has found out I have given you the cure. They are planning on shortening Song's life even more." Aang pauses.

"H-how much shorter?" Aang says in a depressed voice.

"Noon…noon tomorrow." Roku looks aside.

"NOON TOMORROW! But….But…"

"I know Aang, but there is nothing I can do. There is but one thing you can do. Aang you must cure Song by noon tomorrow or else."

"Well I almost…"

"Almost isn't good enough Aang. She needs to be cured by tomorrow. You must master this state." All of a sudden two knocks are heard at the door.

"What's going on in there?" Renshu asks from the other side of the door. "Roku, open this door right now!" Renshu jiggles the handle.

"You must go now. Remember Aang, noon tomorrow." Roku sends Aang back to Earth and into his body. The door gets knocked down.

"Roku! What is going on?" Renshu asks inspecting the place.

"Nothing at all Renshu." Roku says closing the small portal.

"You better hope your right. For your sake." Renshu walks out in anger. Roku blows the door back up into place and turns back around. Sitting on a small chair he opens the portal once again.

"You can do it Aang."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aang? Aang?!" Katara ask shaking Aang. Aang's Avatar spirit returns to him body.

"Whoa…" Aang holds his head. "Katara! We have to get moving!"

"Aang what are you talking about?"

"Noon tomorrow! We only have till noon tomorrow!" Aang exclaims.

"Aang calm down! What's going on?" Katara asks shaking him.

"The spirits found out I found the cure and are scheduling to kill Song by noon tomorrow." Aang mumbles and starts to cry.

"Noon tomorrow?!" Katara holds Song close.

"Yes." Aang cries.

"That's…that's impossible." Katara cried.

"I know I think that way too, but I must try!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	25. Chapter 25: Dead or Alive

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

"Ah!" Aang yelled throwing his hands up.

"Aang, don't get upset. We have till noon tomorrow…" Katara said holding Song close. Aang sat slouched over.

"You make it sound like we have all the time in the world." Katara frowned and knelt by Aang.

"No, we don't have all the time in the world, but we do have tonight and tomorrow morning. I do admit that's not much time, but who knows? That could just be enough." Aang looked up at Katara and smiled. "Now come on. Let's keep trying."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Camp…

"No meats…don't go!" Sokka slept talked. He let out a large snore before sitting up with his pillow in his mouth. "Bleck!" Sokka whined pulling the pillow from his mouth. He stood up stretching his arms up high and let a long yawn go. "Aang? Katara? You there?" Sokka walked out of the tent and stretched again. "Must still be practicing." Sokka walked over to the dim fire and sat down.

-------------------------------THREE HOURS LATER (6:00 P.M.)-------------------------------

"Wow they have been gone a while, maybe I should go find them." Sokka looked off into the forest. "AANG! KATARA!" Sokka yelled entering the forest with his boomerang and machete. Sokka was stopped in his tracks by a large crack. He took a large gulp before turning around. "H-hello?" Sokka began walking towards where he heard the noise. "Aang? K-Katara?" Looking around he heard a rustling of leaves behind him. "Huh?" Sokka turned around quickly grabbing his boomerang from his pouch. He heard that sound again. "Who's there?" Sokka started for the place he heard the noise. "Got ya!" He yelled holding his boomerang over his head. A bunny hopped out of a pile of leaves and sat before Sokka. "Oh, it's just a bunny." Sokka said blushing and turning around. But before able to turn around, a mysterious arm grabbed him. "Ah!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang's eyes glowed bright once again. "Aang? Can you hear me Aang?" Katara asked sitting near by.

"K-Katara?" Aang questioned.

"Yes! Yes Aang!"

"Uh…" Aang muttered before falling back.

"Aang!" Katara caught him with her free hand. "Well get this, I wont have to whip you any more." Katara let a small smile go.

"Yeah I guess that's good." Aang said with a tired voice.

"Well come on, lets try again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh…" Sokka sighed not able to see. "What? What? What's going on?!"

"Where are they?" A low toned voice sounded.

"Who is that? Where's who? Where am I?"

"I said where are they?!" The voice sounded again. Sokka felt a small heat on his arm.

"Ow! Hot! Hot!" Sokka squirmed. His arms were tied around a tree trunk and his legs were tied together. Suddenly the rag that held back the light from reaching Sokka's eyes was removed.

"Now then, I'm going to ask this one more time. Where are they?"

"Z-Zuko! B-but I thought Aang got rid of you!"

"He merely threw me into the ocean water tribe peasant. Luckily he didn't destroy my spare boat." Zuko grabbed Sokka by the collar and raised him up with his other fist glowing with fire. "Now then, either you tell me where they are, or this fist goes right to your heart." Zuko angrily threatened.

"I-I really don't know!" Sokka said breaking out in a violent sweat.

"Rah!" Zuko brought his fist closer to Sokka who quickly moved up making Zuko hit his stomach.

"Ah!" Sokka cried out in Pain.

"I warned you!" Zuko said dropping Sokka down. "I guess I'll have to find them the hard way." Zuko glared at Sokka who laid there bleeding profusely.

"No…" Sokka struggled to his feet holding his red stained stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara? I can hear you!" Aang said standing up glowing. "Hold out Song, let me try." Aang said excited. He took one deep breathe before holding out his hands and placing them on Song. Aang concentrated on curing Song but at that very moment, he stopped glowing. "Arg!" Aang growled.

"Nice try Aang." Katara said with a sigh. "Ok, let's try...AH!" Katara was interrupted when a blast of hot fire hit her leg. "Uh…" Katara said falling to her knees.

"Katara!" Aang said before looking back to a surprise.

"The Avatar…" Zuko popped out from behind a tree.

"No…"

"Yes…" Zuko said firing yet another fire ball.

"Ah!" Aang said dodging the powerful blast.

"You can't run forever!" Zuko said. Aang starred at Zuko with great anger. He took in a deep breath and blasted Zuko back into a tree.

"Katara!" Aang ran over to the injured mother and picked her up. He jumped from tree to tree before noticing something collapsed on the ground. "Sokka?" Aang said slowly landing on the ground. He wrapped his arm around Katara helping her walk.

"Sokka?!" Katara said. "Aang go tend to my brother, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Katara snapped. Aang ran over to the injured and unconscious teenager.

"Sokka! Come on Sokka wake up." Aang knelt down inspecting Sokka. He moved Sokka's hand that covered the monstrous and unsightly wound on his stomach. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong with him Aang?" Katara yelled limping over to her injured brother. "Sokka…" Katara said beginning to cry. "No…" She knelt down placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh…" Sokka moaned. "Uh…" he whined holding his stomach.

"Sokka! Don't move, you're badly injured." Aang said pushing him back down.

"You guys have to get out of here!" Sokka struggled. "Zuko is here and…"

"We know…" Katara showed her brother her badly burned leg.

"I'll kill him." Sokka said beginning to sit up again.

"Sokka don't…" Katara said pushing him back down.

"No Katara, I'm fine…"

"Sokka have you not looked at yourself? You're badly burned." Katara added. Sokka followed what she said and fell back against the tree stump.

"What are we going to do?" Katara asked.

"You two aren't going to do anything." Aang added.

"Aang, you can't do this one your own. My leg isn't that bad?" Katara said struggling to her feet. She moaned a little from the pain but stood up. "S-see?" Aang just starred at her with a sad face.

"Katara, you can't even get up without having some pain." Aang said walking over to her.

"Aang I mean it, it's not that bad." Katara protested. Aang rolled his eyes.

"Well someone has to stay here and watch Sokka." Aang said.

"Oh yeah…" Katara sat back down, resting her leg on the soft grass. Aang smiled at her. "Well to tell you the truth, I don't think you should go looking for Zuko. He is sure to be passed out right now from that air blast you gave him."

"Yeah, I guess your right. But I can't stay here."

"What are you talking about Aang?" Katara asked.

"If Zuko finds me, he finds you guys and Song as well. You two alone can't risk anymore injury." Aang stated.

"Aang you have to stay here…" Sokka struggled to say.

"Sokka, what do you mean?" Aang questioned.

"We have Song, and remember you guys only have till noon tomorrow." Sokka held his stomach through the pain.

"Well what if I take her?"

"Are you mad! As you said, if Zuko finds you, he will find Song as well. And believe me, she especially can't be at risk for any injury." Sokka snapped. Aang let out a smile and placed his hand behind his head.

"O-oh yeah…" Aang responded. "Well if I stay here, I will be on look out. You two try to get some rest and keep Song from crying." Katara and Sokka nodded their heads and tended to Song who smiled back up at them.

------------------------------TWO HOURS LATER (8:00 P.M.)-----------------------------------

Aang stood tiredly keeping a sharp eye out for the enraged firebender. A small yawn escaped his mouth as his eyes became heavy. His eyes fell once or twice as he struggled to stay awake. "Huh? Ugh…I must stay awake…I must stay…HUH! No! Stay awake!" Aang mumbled to himself. He glanced over his shoulder to check up on his two injured friends and his diseased stricken daughter. "What am I going to do…" Aang started, "Song needs to be cured soon. But Zuko had to come in." he yawns deeply before leaning up against a tree holding his glider close. Before he knew it, Aang was fast asleep falling into a tall bush. "Huh?!" Aang woke up quickly. "What happened?! W-what time is it!" Aang said holding his glider. Looking up at the sun, he noticed it was well into the morning. Glancing back he noticed no one. "Sokka? Katara? SONG?!" Aang yelled startled. "No!" Aang quickly opened his glider and lifted off the ground. "Katara! Sokka!" Aang yelled scoping the ground for any signs of movement. Suddenly he heard a loud shriek.

"LET ME GO!" A female voice yelled. Aang followed the long shriek before his eyes met the sight of Katara tied to a strong and sturdy tree.

"Your daughter is beautiful, it would be a shame to find out that she won't be able to see the day again." Zuko said holding Song in his warm arms. "Now I gave your brother a chance to tell me where the avatar was last time, but that didn't seem to work. So I guess I'll just cut to the chase. Where is he? And if you don't tell me, then your daughter will be motherless." Zuko said close to her face.

"No…" Katara began to cry and bent her head down letting a pool of tears form below her.

"Crying won't save you Katara." Zuko said in a low tone. With eyes full of sorrow Katara starred at the frustrated boy. "Now then, are you going to tell me where the Avatar is?"

"I don't know…" Katara said lowering her head again and letting another round of tears fill the puddle below her.

"That's too bad…" Zuko set the young infant on Sokka's stomach that was still red with pain.

"Ow!" Sokka moaned as the child fell to his waist. Sokka was very weak from the large amount of blood lost from his bleeding wound. "S-Song…its going to be ok…"he struggled to say. His arms too were strapped to a trunk of a tree.

"One last chance…" Zuko offered. Katara remained silent and crying. "You have chosen your fate.." Zuko said ready to strike the water bender with his glowing fists. As he was about to end Katara's life, two small feet kicked him in the side and sent him sideways to a crowd of bushes.

"Aang!" Katara whined lifting her head.

"Katara…" Aang said very thankful she was still alive. "Come on we have to find the cure, Song will die soon if I don't." Aang said quickly untying the tight rope that held Katara to the tree. "Almost…Ah!" Aang was sent down to his bottom by a fire blast.

"I grow tired of your hiding Avatar!" Zuko raged. "I will have you and if you don't come with me right now, your fate will be horrific!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I don't think so…" Aang said running quickly around the firebender. He created a monstrous tornado that imprisoned the firebender. It was soon broken by a fire ring. Aang flipped in the air backwards and landed on his feet. Katara was busy limping over to her brother who was too weak to stand.

"Katara?" Sokka said in a weak voice.

"I'm right here Sokka, don't worry." Katara said struggling to get his hands free. The batter raged on in front of the them.

"Give up Avatar! You don't stand a chance." Zuko yelled throwing fire balls at him constantly.

"I'll never give up." Aang said enclosing Zuko in a case of rock. Katara starred up at the sun. She gasped and turned to Sokka.

"It's almost noon! AANG!" Katara yelled. She pointed up at the sky trying to inform him of the time. Aang's eyes grew wide as he noticed what she was meaning. With one great move he blew Zuko back into the forest about 200 feet.

"I've got to cure Song now! We only have a few minutes!" Aang exclaimed.

"Rah!" A large yell plus a cloud of fire arose from deep inside the forest.

"Aang hurry, I'll try to hold him off." Katara offered. She began to stand but was pushed back down by Sokka.

"No, you stay here and tend to Song and help Aang, I'll hold him off." Sokka struggled to his feet.

"Sokka no, you're in no condition…"

"No Katara, Aang needs you more than me right now. I'll be fine." Sokka grabbed his boomerang from his pouch and his machete from his bag. "Ok Zuko, give me all you've got." Sokka stood in a fighting stance. Zuko appeared out of the forest with flames flying from his eyes.

"Get out of my way!" Zuko exclaimed throwing a large fire blast at him.

"Huh?!" Sokka tried to block himself from the intense heat with his two weapons but it got to him. "Ah!" Sokka cried in pain.

"Sokka!" Katara said holding Song in front of Aang. Zuko marched toward Aang who started to get into his meditative position.

"You will die Avatar!" Zuko exclaimed lighting up his fists. Only a few feet from Aang he was stopped by a sharp pain his right side. "Ah!" Zuko fell to his knees. "Grr…" Zuko growled looking back at the smiling water tribe peasant. Sokka reached out grabbing his boomerang that returned to him. Zuko placed his hand on the deep wound on his side. Looking down he saw the large stain of blood on his shirt. "You should have wished you hadn't done that!" Zuko said staggering to his feet and running towards Sokka who still knelt on the ground.

"Ah…" Sokka gasped rolling out of the way avoiding the new wound on his upper leg. Zuko turning quickly and fired a larger blast of fire at Sokka. "Ah!" Sokka moaned loudly as the fire scorched his forearm. Panting hard he fell to the ground but still readied to fight.

"You best give up now!" Zuko said readying for another battle. Sokka looked at Aang who struggled to gain the cure he need the most. Zuko placed his hands down. "That's what I thought." Sokka's eyes grew heavy, as if he was about to faint. But he got back to reality as soon as he saw Zuko pushing his sister out of the way to get to Aang.

"N-no!" Sokka yelled throwing his boomerang once again, this time hitting his arm.

"Arg!" Zuko said pulling his arm in close. Zuko panted profusely as he held his arm trying to stop the blood. Walking over to Sokka, who stay on the ground he held his arms up high. "This time, you will die." Zuko said. "Rah!" Zuko was about to fire a life ending fire blast but he was blown back by a ball of wind. He landed in a bush and was knocked unconscious. Aang stood up in an angry position.

"Thanks…Aang…" Sokka said collapsing on the ground trying to rest. All of a sudden a larger tornado of wind engulfed the four tired travelers.

"What's going on?!" Katara yelled.

"Its noon!" Aang yelled. "No!" Aang tried to get into his position.

"Come on Aang!" Katara yelled. Aang sat down trying to concentrate but it was difficult because of the screams and cries of his future wife and the moans and sighs of his future brother in law. Aang's eyes welded up in tears and before he knew it, it was all silent. It was as if time had stopped. Aang opened his eyes to notice Katara standing still and Sokka lying quietly. Aang made his way over to Katara who held Song so gently. With the slightest touch Katara was unfrozen and she stood stiff as Aang closed his glowing eyes and placed his hands over top of the small infant. Within a couple of minutes a bright beam of light flashed and it was as if time has started up again. Aang opened his eyes and looked all around. Katara was on her knees crying hard holding the lifeless body of Song. Aang's eyes widened at this sight and he joined her on the ground. Sokka crawled slowly over to the crushed couple and placed his uninjured hand on Song's small head.

"You guys tried. I know that if she would have survived, you two would be the best of parents." Sokka sadly said. With out warning, Song's eyes opened and glowed. They shut and a small whimper was heard from her mouth.

"What?" Katara was surprised by the sudden movement.

"Appa…" Song whined.

"SONG?!" Katara said hugging the full of life infant.

"Song!" Sokka said joining in the joy. Aang was surprised as well and he felt tears falling from his cheeks and a smile engulfed his face. He reached for the small infant and held her closely to his chest. Song smiled at the calming and relaxing beat of Aang's heart. Katara fell onto Aang's shoulders and hugged him deeply.

See my little airbender, I kept my promise." Aang said crying and holding Song to his face. Aang held out the small bison whistle and gave it a quick blow, signally Appa and Momo to come to him. A large grunt was heard and Appa fell to the ground.

"ARG!" Appa grunted.

"Eek!" Momo squeaked.

"We're a family now." Katara said standing up and helping Sokka to his feet. Aang bowed his head as he stood too. He walked over to Appa and felt a large wind hit his back. Mom flew around before landing on Aang's shoulder. Song smiled reaching out to pet the large bison.

"Appa!" Song said in a strong voice. Aang smiled and congratulated the young infant.

"Yes Song, Appa…" Aang said. Song smiled repeating her first word over and over.

"Wow Appa she really likes you." Katara said patting the bison on the head. Katara set her injured brother on Appa's sattle and covered his wounds with cloth.

"You guys will be great parents…" Sokka said in a tired voice. He managed to get out a small smile.

"And you will be the best uncle." Katara said placing a blanket over him. Sokka smiled. Katara returned the smile before hopping off of Appa and joining Aang who stood near Appa's head.

"We better get going…" Katara said.

"Yeah, I guess we…" But Aang was interrupted by Song.

"Famwy…" Song mumbled. Aang looked down at the infant in shock.

"W-what did you say?" Aang said surprised.

"Famwy…" Song repeated and reached out her arms. Aang just cried and looked up at Katara who let a few tears go as well. Aang hugged Song like she was a soft and cuddly teddy bear.

"Yes Song, we are a family. A complete family." Aang cried and smiled as Katara looked down at the infant who took her first real laugh without coughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So Song is cured and they are all a happy family. Should the story end? Let me know if you guys want me to continue on with their life after this. You know like the wedding and Song's life growing up. Oh and don't worry, Sokka didn't die… **


	26. READ

**I have decided that I am going to continue on with this story, but it wont be with STOLEN. I am going to make a sequel to STOLEN and the first chapter might be up within this week. The story is called Dangers of Love. I really hope you guys liked STOLEN I hope you all read the sequel! Thanks! **


End file.
